Wiccan
by deathskeith
Summary: When the four boys walked in they grabbed everyone's attention. But one blond caught his eye the most. SASUNARU Yaoi. Based off of the movie Covenant.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The people who obviously made the anime do, duh.**

**I have been planning to make this fic for a while now. I got inspired by the movie The Covenant. Though I have made a few major changes but I still wanted to keep the main stream with twists. Different characters of course but mostly the ones everyone likes. This is a SASUNARU. If you not likely the yaoi then why the hell are you here, huh? It will become lemonish but mostly allot of fluff going on between high school students. Jealousy and romance are my fav with a little drama. I hope u all like it. Flame me and I'll roast your bastard ass from coast to coast. Got that? Well alright then, enjoy!**

_"Inner Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

**Prologue**

* * *

Sasuke stared out across the water toward the large party on the other side. It was freezing cold, yet people wore skimpy clothing anyway. He felt movement behind him, signaling that the rest of his gang arrived. He heard one of them take a large intake of breath.

"It's fucking freezing outside and they want to party, huh?" Kiba sighed, adjusting his collar.

"It's their choice and a foolish one at that. Don't they know that half of them are going to call in sick Monday?" Neji said casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Idiots make me sick. At least, they were smart enough to make a few bon fires and keep warm from all the alcohol they have over there," Gaara said, voice low and uncaring. Sasuke smirked and turned to look at them.

"Well then does that mean I'm the only one going over there? I personally want some booze and a hot piece of ass tonight that doesn't involve screaming girls," Sasuke said, looking back across the water.

"Hell no, I'm not sitting here when my Hinata is over there waiting for me!" Kiba yelled.

"I'm in it for the alcohol..." the red head mumbled licking his lips.

"Oh goodness, a drunken Gaara...Like none of us has never seen that before," Neji rolled his pale eyes. Gaara whirled on him.

"Close your trap!" he growled, eyes shining.

"Lordly lord...Calm down dear cousin. I don't feel like getting blood all over my clothing," Neji replied, eyes also flashing.

"Enough! Both of you calm down, I won't have a blood bath at my first illegal party," Sasuke said.

Neji and Gaara faced away from each other growling. Kiba shook his head and walked over to them.

"Relax cousins," he said, swinging an arm over both their shoulders. "Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight, okay?" Both huffed but didn't say anything.

_"They're acting like children,"_ Sasuke thought looking over his cousins.

"All right...Now that you two are done making out, let's get over there shall we?" he asked them.

They all nodded and fell in step behind Sasuke. All of their eyes flashed red when they fell to the water. Sasuke started off first and took a step on to the glassy surface. It held his weight fine, and he smiled. All of them walked across the water to the other shore, far away enough not to be seen in the dark. They made their way over and landed on the opposite bank.

"Neji, where did you park your car?" Kiba asked looking around.

"I parked it over by the boat launch so it's easier to get to from here. You remember the one, the blue jeep?"

"Yeah I do, so that means it's parked by the woods by everyone else?" Neji nodded.

"Yeah I remember, not that I need a car, but it's mostly for show."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at everyone.

"Enough chit chats, let's go already!" He all but growled.

"Patience is a valuable thing," Neji said calmly.

"Yeah, it's not like it can kill you or us, for that matter," Kiba replied smiling.

Gaara gave the two glares that promised pain if they didn't close their mouths. Kiba rolled his eyes as he followed the impatient red head. Sasuke followed after Kiba and Neji after him. They made their way over to the party.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Party Crashers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Party Crashers**

* * *

The party was at its fullest by now. Bonfires roared as their rival school's mascot costume burned in the flames. Kegs were all over the place, and no one went without a drink in their hands. Many different social groups chatted and laughed, and some started throwing more wood into the fire. Music blared like crazy from the large stereo someone had attached at the back of their pickup truck. Others were unconscious on the grass drunk or making out.

"Hinata, why did you drag me here? I hardly know anyone!" The blond protested, adjusting his low hip huggers. Hinata smiled kindly at him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure once Kiba get's here he'll introduce you to his friends," she said wrapping her coat tighter. Naruto sighed and looked around at the party guests. More than half of them was drunk and doing the stupidest shit. Some even took off their shirts and started flexing or sliding on their stomachs on the wet grass.

For crying out loud, it was freezing!

His eyes caught some movement along the edge of the party. Four boys were walking over the sand toward the center. People were making way for them and greeting them as if they were royalty. Hinata saw also and smiled.

"That's him Naruto! T-That's Kiba and his friends!" Naruto watched them walk into the party. They seemed to walk with this cool air about them, no fear among the masses what so ever. He looked at each boy up and down and immediately knew who Kiba was from Hinata's descriptions.

"Hey Hinata, what's the deal with those guys? They sure are attracting attention." Hinata nodded.

"They're all cousins...Neji is my distant cousin who was removed a few times because his parents got divorced. He is the one who has the light eyes and long hair. He is what some people call a quirk or a success. Gaara is the one the murderous glare and deep circles under his eyes. I heard a weird rumor that his dad did some crazy experiment when he was still in his mother's womb. Now he hardly sleeps and is always the one with morbid thoughts. The last one...He's still a bit of a mystery to me," she admitted.

She started to wave frantically toward the group. Some people stared in surprise and some even glared for trying to get their attention. Naruto watched as the one named Kiba spotted her and gave the widest grin, he himself couldn't do. Naruto smiled shyly when the one with the dark hair looked at him. The blond blushed and looked away. He suddenly felt really exposed.

He was dressed in nothing but an orange fine muscle shirt, a sheer sleeveless white vest and low riding hip huggers with sandals. Yup, he felt pretty good right about now. He didn't know why he dressed like this since it was cold, but that's why he stuck to standing by the fire with his drink. Naruto took another look at them and saw three of them head their way. The red heard left and went to the side where the kegs were.

* * *

"Oh! There she is! My Hinata! Oh baby! Come to daddy!" Kiba shouted in excitement. Gaara all but growled and walked away.

"I'm hitting the booze! Anyone disturbing me dies slow and painful!" he hissed and walked to the side. All kinds of people were hanging over the kegs and hooting like morons. One guy held the nozzle and refilled anyone walking by. Gaara went up to some, and they immediately handed him a cup. The red head smiled almost evilly and sat down on one of the kegs, downing his first cup in an instant.

Many had stared at the four as they all walked in. Already Sasuke was swamped with overzealous fan girls and drunken love confessions. The raven pushed them all off and glared menacingly at them. He heard Kiba making another call toward this Hinata girl, and he finally looked up.

_"Holy fuck..."_ Sasuke thought. He blinked and looked again, hoping the darkness, and the large bonfire wasn't playing tricks with his eyes. _"...I think heaven lost an angel,"_ he thought, almost right away. Even in the dim lighting and roaring bon-fires Sasuke could still make out stunning features. Sapphire eyes like those put his home grown blue roses in his backyard to shame. The boy's hair made the most golden sunflower pedals pale in comparison.

Sasuke had to...No, needed to meet this boy.

His heart for the first time in his teenage life picked up and felt as if it was tugging him toward the blond boy. He looked cold standing there in such thin clothing. Without realizing it Sasuke licked his lips.

_Looks like it's up to me to warm him up..._

Kiba bounced over to them and wrapped Hinata in a hug. The blond smiled and played with the sand between his toes. Sasuke smirked and walked up to him. Hinata smiled and waved at him before turning to Naruto, facing him in Kiba's arms.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha, otherwise known as the heartthrob of the college campus. Sasuke, this is Naruto Uzumaki," she gently introduced. Kiba chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever don't let him fool you Naru-can; the guy is the number-one prick too." Sasuke scowled at the dog boy for making him look like a complete bastard in front his angel.

"I'm not a prick; I just have a good sense of judgment toward others; that's all. It's everyone else who acts like the pricks." Naruto giggled, and Sasuke wanted to jump him right there.

"Such a hard life you must live Uchiha-san," the blond said; voice lightened with humor. Sasuke was lucky it was night; otherwise, Naruto would be able to see his pink cheeks. He raised a hand and offered it to the blond.

"Just Sasuke is fine…And so are you," he smirked, grasping the blonds' hand. Naruto blushed and laughed at the cheesy pick up line. Somehow or another, Sasuke managed to pull it off quite well. Sasuke pulled him closer and began to have a light conversation with him. When the blond shivered, Sasuke pulled him nearer to the fire, so he could see him better. Kiba and Hinata noticed and quietly slunk away as not to disturb the two.

The party lasted well into the night and Sasuke soon discovered that Naruto went to the same college as he did. It made the Uchiha even more excited now; they shared a few classes in the next coming semester which started in a few days. Everything was going fine, Gaara wasn't going on a killing rampage, and Neji had managed to talk to a few people and even danced a little. Kiba was practically hanging off Hinata, but the girl didn't look like she seemed to mind all that much.

Sasuke managed to get even closer with Naruto. The blond was sitting on one of the upright logs by the fire when Sasuke leaned over and started whispering into his ear and nipping it. Naruto laughed and tried to push him away playfully, but unsuccessfully. When he was about to kiss the blonds' neck, a voice spoke out, pissing him off.

"Shit, I thought I smelt trash," a gruff voice sneered. Sasuke turned around and gave the guy a glare. Naruto glanced up and looked at him too, but more in slight fear. The other guy glared at Sasuke as if he was some kind of disease. The Uchiha scowled from being interrupted. He was just about to ask the blond out on a date. Kiba walked over and slapped a rough hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Easy pal, what's the entire hubbub about, huh?" he asked, leering into the guys face. The guy turned to Naruto and looked him over.

"You're from Hokage campus aren't you?" the guy asked. Naruto nodded with a bit of hesitance. The guy looked at Sasuke. "You have no business messing with Hokage student's jackass. Wealthy bastards like you are the reason why our sports coaches are getting paid to let the rich kids look good every year," he sneered. Sasuke stepped forward threateningly.

"What are you going on about ass wipe? Not my fault you have no talent for anything. You ever think you just suck that hard?" he sneered back. The other guy gave an ugly look before attempting to punch the raven in the face. Sasuke moved to the side and avoided it easily. They avoided more punches sent at each other as a crowd of people gathered and started hooting, most of them totally drunk out of their minds. The girls were squealing and cheering for Sasuke as he managed to push the other guy away from him.

"Now easy boys, no need to get rough," another voice rang out, this one sounding female. A pink haired girl came up to them followed by a few of her friends; the crowd made way for her surprisingly. The blond-haired girl beside her looked Sasuke over like he was a piece of meat. The other boy with them looked bored but gave a small glance to the blond behind Sasuke.

Almost similar black eyes looked at him, and the blond glanced away. Neji and Gaara could feel the dim aura coming off Sasuke and dropped what they were doing and walked over. They stood beside Sasuke on either side of him to keep everyone else at bay. Hinata made her way to Naruto and stood behind him.

"Who is that? She screams the word bitch," he whispered to her. She leaned over into his ear.

"The pink one is Sakura. She is the new head cheerleader this year, and as you can see, has a major thing for rich guys. Her blond friend is Ino, and the black-haired boy is Sai," she explained quietly.

"Wow, Sasuke Uchiha, I've been waiting to meet you," the rosy haired girl gushed, playing with a piece of her salmon pink hair, "I'm a big fan of your running record." Her friend kept glancing Sasuke up and down. The black-haired boy behind her just kept staring at Naruto; Sasuke didn't like that one bit. Before he could prevent it, both girls clamped onto his arms and tried to drag him away.

"Lose the zero Sasuke, let's go have a party of our own in the back of my car," Ino suggested, trying to press up against him. Naruto had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck in a small hug. Gaara and Neji looked at each other in confusion and disgust.

"Naruto, let's go. It's getting late anyway," she whispered. Reluctantly, the blond, nodded and stood. It sucked too; he really liked Sasuke and wanted to get to know him better. When he was about to move away, Sasuke moved first. He practically flung the two girls to the ground and off his arms and gave them a chilling glare, the girls looked surprised.

"What's the matter with you?" Sakura said, giving Sasuke a look. Ino narrowed her eyes and like the spoiled brat she was and waited for someone to help her up. No one came to help her though and that pissed her off.

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke gave Kiba a glance and each of them smiled evilly. Kiba walked up to the guy from earlier and mumbled something under his breath and poked the guy in the back. The guy was about to turn around and yell at Kiba when he suddenly lifted a hand to his mouth. He practically turned green and hunched over, right over the girls. They screamed in disgust as they were showered with vomit and regurgitated beer. Half the party laughed at them as their faces turned into tomatoes. Ino ran off crying, and Sakura started yelling at the poor guy.

"You stupid mother fucker, what's wrong with you? Embarrassing me in front of Sasuke-kun!" she wailed eyes all teary. Sai merely looked her over and turned his lip up in disgust.

"You stink," he said, then turned his face aside. He left in the middle of her tantrum and mercifully took the guy who vomited away back to his car. Sasuke smirked and stood by his group laughing, even Naruto couldn't help but giggle, even if it did seem cruel. Hinata was looking her over, impressed with how much beer the guy held within himself.

Sakura would have hoped Sasuke, being the guy he was from the rumors she heard, would have come over and become her knight. When he only laughed at her; she stood and held back her tears of embarrassment and hate. Sakura turned away from them and trotted off toward where her friend went, cussing the whole way. Gaara hid a fierce glare at the girl, and it took a lot of arm patting from Neji to settle him down. Gaara didn't look like it, but he was protective of his family and their related ones. Not to mention people full of their selves pissed him the hell off.

"Stupid bitch," he hissed, walking away and going back to the kegs where people were laughing their asses off. Some were remaking the faces Sakura made when the vomit hit her. Sasuke smiled and dragged Naruto to him and to the middle of the beach for some dancing.

"Now that nonsense is done, want to dance Naru-chan?" he asked, pulling the fair-haired close and moving to the beat. The golden haired blushed and nodded, wrapping his arms around the raven. Kiba dragged Hinata with him to the dancing while Neji and Gaara went back by the kegs.

After beating back his fan girls, Sasuke finally had a normal night for once, he really did like Naruto, he was different than everyone else.

In the middle of their dancing, Sasuke managed to snag him around the waist for some more intimate dancing. Kiba was practically grinding with a red-faced Hinata so why not give it a try? He wrapped his arms around a slender waist and swayed back and forth to the music. Naruto blushed and brought his arms up to wrap around the taller boy. Sasuke buried his face in that tan throat and let his hands roam over Naruto's back and down to the back of his thighs. The boy smelt musky and fresh. Naruto shivered and gave a little pleased breathless moan. Sasuke was ready to move his hands under the boy's shirt before the music suddenly cut out. Everyone looked around, and some started to panic. Sasuke looked at his cousins as they glanced at him. Naruto pulled back from him to look around.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at the raven.

"EVERYBODY SCATTER! THE COPS ARE COMING!" a loud voice said over the speakers. Everyone ran every which way, and some headed into the woods. Naruto looked around confused before he realized he needed to get to his car and fast. Sasuke grabbed his upper arm while Kiba grabbed Hinata and ran toward the woods also. Neji waved at them to follow to his blue jeep while Hinata gave a quick good-bye kiss to Kiba's cheek before they parted. Sasuke pulled the blond close.

"When can I see you again? I don't want this to be a one-night thing," he replied, looking deep in to azure eyes. They could hear sirens, in the distance, at the moment more people skidded past them to vehicles, currently acting more sober than ever.

"We go to the same college right? I live in the Hokage dorm complex, room number twelve," he replied, getting nervous about the sirens. Sasuke hurriedly leaned in gave him a deep kiss. Naruto blushed and hastily kissed back.

"It's a date then," the raven smiled, running after his cousins. Naruto watched him for a moment until he ran to Hinata's car and got in. Blue and red flashing lights started to fill the area of rushing cars. Neji started the engine and pulled quickly out, sending dirt and grass flying from the wheels. Gaara sat in the back seat with Kiba as they watched the scene through the back window. Cop cars came billowing through between the trees. A car pulled up behind Neji as he drove away. Lights were flashing, and some police men were telling them to pull over from their loud speaker.

"Shit, one of them caught up!" Kiba yelled. Neji looked through his rearview mirror and frowned.

"How aggravating," he huffed, pressing harder on the gas pedal. The car bounced as it went through the woods, running over tree roots and mud. Kiba cheered from the back seat as Gaara developed an evil glint in his eyes.

"Let's scare the piss out of them," he chuckled. Sasuke smirked from the front of the car.

"Seat belts now everyone," he joked. Kiba laughed, and Gaara faced forward and held tight to the front seat. Neji's grip on the car wheel became tighter as Sasuke clung to the dash board with his finger nails. Kiba grabbed Sasuke's seat and closed his eyes. The car felt lighter, and they heard the cops saying something over their loud speakers. The car rose a bit off the ground before completely vanishing from sight. The cop car stopped and landed in the mud. The cops stared at the empty space before them and looked at each other.

"Did you see…?" The first cop asked. The other shrugged.

"Man, I have no clue," the other cop said. A loud boom came from behind them, and they looked back. A blue jeep full of teens smirked and smiled at them while waving. They sped off spraying mud all across the back of their car, leaving them blind. The teens laughed and made their way out of sight into the night.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	3. Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the series.**

**Chapter 3: Feeling**

**A lot of people have been giving me crap about the title of this story. Who the fuck cares! Just read the damn thing and leave a comment, I don't need a spelling lesson. If you want me to go through your fics and INSULT you, let me know!**

**Besides the flames about the title, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hinata pulled into the dorm complex parking lot and cut the engine. They laughed as they walked down the hallways, chatting about the party and the people they met. Hinata suddenly gasped and stopped as something ran over her foot.

"Ah, Spider!" she yelped. Naruto stepped forward and quickly killed it with his flip flop Hinata sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I'm no good with bugs," she giggled. Naruto smiled and invited her into his room for a while.

"Don't tell Shino that," he joked, walking in after her. "So you and Kiba hit it off really well," Naruto said, taking off his jacket and sitting on his bed.

"Same goes for you and Sasuke. You do know you danced with the school's most popular guy correct? Girls are going to be mean to you left and right." Naruto shrugged and blushed, looking over to his table mirror, he sighed.

"So what's the deal with those four? They're always seen hanging out together so...They're cousins, right? I heard a rumor that the families are really rich or something." Hinata nodded.

"Yeah they're loaded. In the sixteen hundreds, families came over from Europe and started the colonies. One family became very successful and eventually became nobility here in America. The Uchiha was the family that had the success," she smiled. Naruto nodded.

"Go on," he urged. Hinata sat on the bed next to him and played with her short black hair.

"Well, it was around the Salem witch trials later that some of the people suspected the family was full of witches, especially because they had so much success. Only a few children got away. Three sisters and one brother fled. The brother had a family of his own, and that is the line Uchiha Sasuke is from. The three sisters eventually married and changed their last names. Those three were Sabaku, Hyuuga and Inuzuka."

"No kidding?" Naruto raised an eye brow; he lay down on the bed and sighed.

"I have to say though, Sasuke is the best choice. Neji is a bit stuck up, and Gaara is too scary to date. Plus, I think Sasuke genuinely likes you and that's rare considering he has shooed away ever girl who has approached him. Not to mention he's the best runner on the track team," she finished. Naruto buried his head into his pillow and hummed.

"He'd better not be a jerk though, and he had better not be out for a screw and leave either," he mumbled. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"I think you'll be just fine," she soothed, running a hand through his hair. Naruto smiled and switched to his back on the bed. They talked for a bit more about the party before they said their goodnights and went to bed. Hinata walked down the hall to her room and didn't notice the twitching spider on the floor get up and crawl away.

* * *

The cops had swarmed the place on the beach and only found some empty kegs of beer. No arrests were made and no one was even caught, which pissed many of the cops off. They were finally satisfied when one car was still in the woods. Other men had surrounded the car that appeared to be locked from the inside. The cops had to break the window on the driver's side to even get close to the inside when the person appeared to be passed out. When they finally opened the door, only one body fell out. It fell out dead and cold looking like it was sucked dry. The police were baffled and frightened, shouting orders in every which direction.

A figure ran away from them and into the woods.

* * *

"That was fucking great!" Kiba thrashed from the backseat, unable to control his laughter. Even Gaara seemed amused and hid his evil smile well under his red bangs. Neji only sat smirking while he drove and gave a rare chuckle when Kiba described the looks on the cop's faces. He waved his hand in a circle and flashed his eyes. A beer suddenly sprung up and landed in his hand. Neji glared at him through the rear-view mirror. He'd better not spill that...

"I think they might have shit themselves," Gaara mused, making Kiba laugh harder, opening his beer can. Sasuke sat in the front and stared out the window, wondering if the blond he met got away safely. Just in case something would happen, Sasuke had put a small protection spell on Naruto when he kissed him. The golden haired was no doubt at home, safe and warm in his bed and possibly awaiting Sasuke or anxious to call him. The raven smirked at the thought; he let his mind go a little vulgar and imagined what else the fair-haired could be doing in his bed right now. Kiba finally stopped laughing when Gaara punched his arm and told him enough was enough, move on already. Kiba pouted for about half a minute sipping his beer before he rambled on about his Hinata.

"Man, she was looking so FINE tonight! If only the cops hadn't of shown up I would have totally invited her to my place and tore that shit up!" he stated then leered. "And I think Sasuke was about to do the same with that blond boy he met. You were totally all over him." Neji looked over at Sasuke and smirked. The raven gave him a look that basically said it all . . . Shut up.

"Oh really, that's rare. I thought Sasuke only liked running track and glaring at every girl who rubbed up against him," the driving brunette mused, stopping at a red light.

"Yeah, he likes running away from chicks. So what's up Sasuke? What made you so smitten with the blond? I didn't know you could actually interact with the living?" Kiba asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Gaara only watched from the back seat.

"What's his name?" The red head asked. Neji almost ran into the side walk at the question. Gaara was interested in something other than alcohol? That had to be a sign of the apocalypse. Kiba was looking out the back window to make sure the sky wasn't falling. Sasuke knew better though, Gaara, believe it or not was a bit of a busy body, he exploited people's weaknesses when they got on his nerves or threatened him. He did the same thing to his father, manipulated the man after being abused for so long. The man eventually died, making it look like a suicide but Sasuke knew better. It was the year all four of them ascended on their eighth birthdays, Gaara, whether he meant to or not, cast a powerful spell on the man, killing him by forcing him to jump off of his company's building.

Gaara inherited his fortune and was eventually going to take the head chair at the company that sold supplies overseas to other countries. Before he could inherit it though, he needed at least something in college to call a degree. Sasuke, Neji and Kiba were in the same boat. Neji lived with his uncle who was not a wielder of the craft and had no clue his nephew could. Neji kept it a secret for his own protection. Hinata moved out because she wanted space and independence. Kiba lived with his grandmother who used a craft; she liked to cast curses on people, especially the poor paper boy who she claimed threw the paper into the sprinklers on purpose.

Kiba had to keep an eye on her sometimes in her old age. Gaara lived with his grandfather and had been trained to the craft by the man. He found out in the end about his son's abusive ways toward Gaara and said only a few choice words...Good riddance to filth and tainted blood. Gaara, believe it or not loved the guy. Sasuke's parents had both died according to the papers 'mysteriously.' His father was a craft user and so was his brother who was at home now, probably redecorating the house or fussing about what time Sasuke would be home from the party. The elder Uchiha had been like a parent to him ever since their parents died. He also became gloomier too.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara nodded and looked back out the window to the passing scenery. If Sasuke liked him, then he had no objections, he too would protect Sasuke's blond if needed.

"See you at school!" Kiba waved as they pulled from the Uchiha's driveway. Neji honked a few times before disappearing down the street and teleporting halfway down the block to get home faster. Sasuke ran up his stoop to the large oak front door. It was nearing well toward midnight, and he noticed the light in the living room was on. The grand stair case looked dark and gloomy as he walked past it. He walked into the room and almost immediately cringed when he smelt the waft of alcohol hit his nostrils. His eyes watered, and he let out a breath.

"Sasuke?" a voice called softly, turning toward him. Sasuke walked to the large arm chair and sighed.

"Yeah, it's me brother," he replied, sitting down on the opposite couch. The other man looked him over. Dark eyes seemed clouded from drinking and lack of sleep. He was slouched lazily and sleepily. His red night robe was hanging slightly off a smooth pale shoulder along with long black hair. His legs were crossed, and his feet were bare.

"You're home early…It's only midnight. Didn't the party suit you?" he asked softly, turning to the painting above the fire place. A large portrait of their parents hung there, shimmering dim in the light from the fire place. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up slightly.

"The cops came so everyone scattered. We got away fine and so did everyone else. Nothing to worry about though, I went and danced and that's it." Itachi looked at him, seeming to examine him.

"It's dangerous Sasuke," he whispered, "I felt you use your powers along with the other three. The waves were that strong. What were you doing?" Sasuke frowned.

"I told you, we were careful. We don't attract attention as much as our family has in the past." Itachi shook his head.

"You'll become addicted, when your birthday comes you'll become addicted to the power…Just like our father was," his eyes lowered, almost in sleep. Sasuke looked at the wine bottle at his brother's feet.

"Go to sleep brother, you've been drinking. You only drink when you worry," he whispered back, rising to his feet. He moved with his brother and smoothed his long black hair from his now almost closed eyes.

"I can't lose you too. I can't let our father take you too…He already took mom…Don't…Go." He slipped into sleep; head lolled to the side and resting against the back of the chair. Sasuke watched him for a moment before gently lifting his brother up and taking him to his room. Itachi in his inebriated state went willingly and tiredly. "What do you want for your birthday anyway?" his sleepy intoxicated mind mumbled out. Sasuke let a small rare smile come out at the question.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, let us get you to bed for now," he whispered. Itachi smirked as he was lowered on to his bed. Sasuke moved away from his grabby hands and walked through the door. "Good night brother, I'll see you in the morning." With that, he closed the door and Itachi was left to the pitch dark of his room.

"Don't go…Don't…Die...Don't leave...Me..." He fell asleep, mumbling in his dreams. Sasuke made his way to his room, mulling over Itachi's words.

"Brother, I'm not like dad. Power won't control me," he whispered. He changed into his night clothes and gently slipped beneath his covers. His thoughts went back to the party and the blond he had met. He didn't know what it was, but he was really attracted to him. Naruto wasn't like everyone else; he didn't follow the crowd. Sasuke shifted onto his side and let his eyes drift closed. Everything would be different in the morning.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Bathroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope everyone likes this part!**

**Chapter 4: Bathroom**

* * *

The water felt good as it rinsed off the sweat of dancing and the chills of outside. Steam fogged the men's shower as the single blond bathed. The water went down the drain, making loud sounds in the dead of silence. Naruto sighed and arched his body, letting the water fall gracefully of his smooth tan skin. The tiles under his feet became colder and Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He rinsed his body of the suds and turned off the water.

"Much better," he moaned, reaching for his towel. He wrapped it around his thin frame and shook his hair of extra water. Showering late at night was easier; no one was around and most likely in bed. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sighed. In a silly way, showering alone was boring and lonely. When everyone else was here, someone would at least crack jokes or something. However, Naruto didn't feel alone, for some reason, he felt as if he was being watched. He looked around and watched the last of the water go down the drain. He suddenly shivered and wrapped his towel tighter.

Far in the corner into the bathroom, something shifted in the air.

A sudden crash caught his attention, and he jumped, looking out the stall. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest, and his breathing seemed louder too.

"Someone there?" he asked aloud. No one answered him back in the dim light. He carefully walked out; the sound of his wet steps echoed around the bathroom. He reached the stalls and looked around, nothing but mirrors reflecting his image stared back at him. His eye brows went down as he started looking at the floor instead, checking under stalls and seeing if anyone was playing a prank.

No one was there.

He stepped out further and let his eyes fall upon the floor. A piece of glass looked up at him. His eyes traveled to the ceiling where the sky light was, a piece was missing, letting in the cold night air. He shivered and shook his head.

"I'd better let management know in the morning," he whispered, turning back to the sink. He looked into the mirror and combed his hair out of his eyes. His bag was under the sink where he had left it. He bent over and picked it up, taking out his brush, he set it on the counter. He looked back up to the mirror and screamed.

Sasuke woke up suddenly and panting hard as something made a loud noise in the back of his skull. He looked about his room and checked all the windows. It felt as if something was in the room with him. He knew what this feeling was, and he suddenly became angry.

"Damn it, one of the guys must be using their powers. Why the hell are they dishing out so much of it at this time during the night unless…" Sasuke didn't finish his own sentence as he picked up his cell phone and flipped it on. He started with Kiba's number and waited until he picked up.

His scream echoed all over the bathroom and bounced off of all the tiles in the room. His eyes went wide, and he spun so fast his towel almost fell off. He practically molded his body over the counter as he looked straight ahead.

Something was staring at him. It was long, lanky and gray. The eye holes were missing, and it looked like its mouth had been made by being sliced by a knife. It stared at him, and Naruto began to panic. It looked like something out of a nightmare. It was naked but with no protruding body parts normal humans might have. It had no hair and no nose as it drew closer and towered over him.

"..N...A...R...U..." it gurgled.

It reached forward toward the fair-haired and grasped the hands holding the towel around his waist. The blond gasped as it lifted his arms over his head. His towel fell before his feet, and he was exposed bare and dangling in the iron grip. He panted as it moved closer and totally freaked when it pressed up against his uncovered flesh, slipping its bony knee in between his legs and brushing against his member. Its mouth opened but didn't let out a sound. The blond started struggling, and that made the thing hold on more. He yelled and felt his lower organ being crushed by the bony limb. It made him want to vomit. Naruto finally got one leg loose from the counter and pulled it back for a kick. He closed his eyes and let his foot fly forward.

He kicked the air.

He opened his eyes as he was suddenly dropped upon the floor, the pressure against his body gone and the leg between him with it. He stared at the empty space where the thing should have been. He looked around and carefully stood up. It was silent again except for his panting breaths. He hurriedly picked up his towel, realizing his naked appearance. He hastily grabbed his bag, ignoring the fact he was only wearing a towel and ran into the hallway. He ran to his room, and for a moment walked backward to make sure nothing was following him. He turned back to his door and jumped. Hinata stood there, looking pale and scared.

"Naruto? Are you all right? I thought I heard you scream!" She said, checking him over. She didn't seem to mind he was in a towel. Naruto nodded and set his bag on the floor.

"I just saw something in the bathroom. I don't know what the hell it was but it was not human!" He breathed, running a hand through his hair. Hinata looked down the hall and cast a worried glance at him.

"Are you sure? We had better go look," Naruto fidgeted but reluctantly nodded. They made their way to the boy's showers and peeked inside. It was as Naruto left it, save for the glass upon the floor.

"Did the sky light break?" She asked, bending down to the glass and carefully picking up a piece. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I heard a crash, so I went to look and...Well...You know." He still felt as if something was here watching him. Hinata stood up and looked at him.

"If you saw someone, then it could be a trespasser. We should report it to the dorm security office in the morning." Naruto shivered as he followed Hinata to his room. Hinata left him, and he stood outside his room shaking. He had never seen something like that; even in his nightmares he couldn't imagine it. He felt like he wanted to cry, he really wanted Sasuke right now.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, busy weekend and I start college the 9th**

**TBC**


	5. News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5: News**

**Hey, I've had allot of great reviews. Thanks for the support along with support for my other stories. I'm going to try and wrap up Gone Too Far soon and Blind Leading the Blind but I think you'll love the endings. I hope a lot of you are going to the Vermont convention in October, I forget what it's called...Baku maybe? Anyway I changed my cosplay to Aqua from Birth by Sleep. Hope to see you there and don't forget to say HI!**

* * *

Sasuke called each of his cousins, getting angry cussing for the late-night calls. After being chewed out by each about not using their powers since the party he stayed on the phone with Neji.

"I thought I felt something too. I thought Gaara was throwing a tantrum or something with his grandfather, so I ignored it," the brunette explained. Sasuke let his bed sheets pool around his waist and nodded.

"Gaara surprisingly was sleeping and Kiba was too. What could have made such a large wave?" he asked. Neji shrugged on his end even if Sasuke couldn't see it.

"Maybe it was a fluke from a satellite dish or something. It's happened once before when Kiba was getting his dish installed, he got mad and everyone's television in a mile radius blew a fuse."

"But this felt human, something dark and powerful, maybe a dark crafter?"

"Sasuke…They don't exist anymore. They all died when our great grandfathers wiped them all out for the threat of being exposed."

"I'm not saying that one could be alive. It feels like it is one though . . . I don't know, I can't explain it." Neji sighed, and the sound carried through the phone.

"Good night Sasuke," he finished, hanging up the phone.

Sasuke stared in anger at it for a moment until he closed it and looked round the room. He got comfortable again and stayed awake for a few moments. His mind was still working at this ungodly hour during the night. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes. His mind suddenly thought of the blond, and he smiled. He wondered what the blond was doing right now. With that in mind, Sasuke fell back to sleep, the power long forgotten.

* * *

Hinata looked down the aisle and determined what brand of chips she wanted. Naruto stood behind her and seemed to be fidgeting and looking all over the place. Hinata sighed and turned around to face him.

"Naruto, will you calm down? I'm sure whatever you saw last night won't come after you in the middle of the daytime," she reasoned.

Naruto shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. It was a Sunday afternoon, and Hinata suggested shopping to calm him down. It was hot out today so Naruto only wore an orangish muscle shirt over a pair of camouflage shorts and orange sandals to match. His hair was its usual natural spiked look that happened all on its own. Being the way he was he didn't go unnoticed, even as he walked into the store with Hinata, he was bombarded with catcalls and lustful looks. Naruto being himself either ignored them or would occasionally flirt. However, since he met Sasuke, he only ignored them now. Hinata picked up her shopping basket and faced him.

"Did you hear that they found a dead body on the beach where the party was last night?" The blond faced her and paled.

"What, no way!" he looked around as not to attract attention to himself. "Where and when? Where did you hear it from? Who was it?" he asked. Hinata shifted uneasily.

"Actually, you know that kid that started shit with Sasuke?" Naruto nodded. "Well it was that guy. They had his picture in the news and even the car he was in. They didn't say what the condition was or how he died. It looks like it might be either alcohol poisoning or a murder they say." Naruto looked off to the side and swallowed.

"That's terrible, to think that night was his last…That's horrible," he whispered.

He looked on the verge of tears and raised a hand to his mouth. He might have not known the guy personally, but they did go to the same college. It was a human life, and Naruto couldn't stand the fact that it was ripped away so suddenly. Hinata looked at him sadly and started to comfort him when a voice spoke up.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" the voice asked. Naruto turned and saw Sasuke standing there looking at him. The raven looked naturally curious and slightly worried. He brought a hand up and gently traced a finger past the blonds' eye, collecting the moisture there. The blond quickly collected himself and blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?" he stuttered, turning red. He shuffled his feet as if kicking imaginary dirt and looked to the side. Hinata behind him giggled and noticed the soft look the raven had in his eyes when he looked at the blond.

"I need to run to another aisle. I'll be right back!" she announced running off. She didn't really need anything, but she wanted those two to be alone for some privacy. Naruto watched her go and smiled slightly.

"Why were you sad?" the raven asked, not beating around the bush as usual. Naruto shrugged and sighed.

"Did you see the news this morning?" the blond asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I got up early to run errands, why?"

"Well, I haven't heard the full story...But they said a boy died at the beach party last night. They found him in a car in the woods around where everyone left. Hinata said…It was the guy who started shit with you on the beach, remember him?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought. He searched his memory banks and growled.

"The bastard who was telling me off, right?" Naruto nodded.

"I wonder what happen?" the blond asked. Sasuke was about to speak until another voice spoke up from behind him.

"Yes, it is quite the mystery indeed," it spoke quietly.

Naruto looked up and stared, blue eyes confused. Sasuke turned around and came face to face with what looked like his double. Too bad the smirk was a bit lazy with a hint of depression. The boy looked right past him to Naruto; the blond was feeling the same chill he had felt last night with the party. He fidgeted and looked to the side, making it look like he was comparing prices on the shelf.

"S-Sai was it?" he asked shyly. Sai smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and you are Naruto," he said simply, not really asking. Sasuke began to feel a vein pop somewhere. This guy would be ashes onto the floor with a snap of his fingers, but he controlled himself in front of the blond.

"I noticed you at the party last night. I'm impressed with your figure; would you like to go to lunch with me? I simply can't take no for an answer," he smiled. Sasuke growled deep in his throat.

"Sorry, but Naruto is helping me with errands, and I can't take no either. Since I asked first it's only fair," Sasuke smoothly replied, throwing an arm around the blond. Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry Sai, maybe we can eat lunch together in the cafeteria at school instead?" he asked, not really looking at him. Sai didn't seem to put off in the slightest.

"It's a date," was all he said, before turning around and leaving the store. Sasuke moved an arm to around the thin waist.

"What an ass, flirting right in front of me," the raven seethed. Naruto giggled.

"It didn't look like he knew what a smile was either. Let alone know how to pull it off," the blond commented. Sasuke smiled and turned toward him. He slowly leaned in and gave Naruto a small but deep kiss. The blond blushed.

"What was that for?" He asked. Sasuke smiled.

"A bribe. Want to really help me with errands?" he asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sure, let me just tell Hinata where I'm going," he replied, running off to find her. Sasuke chose to wait in the aisle and stare at some of the things on the shelves. His spine suddenly tingled and he looked around him. He narrowed his eyes and looked around both ways. The feeling passed as Naruto came running up to him.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, still keeping his guard up. The blond nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Sasuke tried to concentrate on the road, but it was becoming very difficult. Naruto looked so beautiful with his eyes shining and hair flowing in the wind. Sasuke's car had its top-down and, it happened to be a very nice day. Sunshine flowed down from the heavens, and it made everything seem brighter. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in deep the air that passed over his face. Sasuke drove faster and smiled when Naruto held tight to his seat. They passed open fields and farmers, watching as animals grazed and long grass swayed from the bright summer day. Naruto smiled and waved at the animals, even if they gave no acknowledgment. Sasuke reached over and grasped the tan hand that lay over the arm rest between them. Naruto looked over and blushed shyly. Slowly, he squeezed the hand back and relaxed against his seat again. Sasuke felt butterflies floating in his gut as the gesture while his eyes remained upon the road; after all, he was carrying precious cargo.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto suddenly asked, pointing. "What's that?" Sasuke slowed the car and looked at the direction of the finger. An old barn came into sight, and Sasuke smiled over at the blond.

"Actually, that was the original Uchiha household when my ancestors first came here," he explained. Naruto looked at the elderly ruined barn and marveled at how such an aged thing still stood.

"In there?" he asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded. He once again picked up speed and went further down the road.

"Your family has been here for a while now, haven't they?" the blond mentioned, smirking.

"Ever since the Salem witch trials. They pretty much hid until the hunt was over. Many members of my old family were caught, died or grew sick." Naruto frowned and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Oh . . . Wow, that must have been painful," the blond whispered against the wind. Sasuke squeezed back.

"Want to see my house?"

* * *

**Kinda a weird place to end, sorry. It's about 11:00 pm now and I've been watching the Law and Order Marathon for the past 3 hours, lol. That show is so good, love SVU. Well I should be updating a little more tomorrow during my breaks between my classes. I've gotten a lot of tutoring homework done so hopefully I'll have more free time to type some chapters. Hope everyone have a goodnight!**

**TBC**


	6. Night on the town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the plot**

**Chapter 6: Night on the town**

**Okay, so ppl have been reviewing begging me to update. Sorry it took so long, I started tutoring at my college so the practum has been taking up all my time. That and my nephew started soccer. I have been typing, just not updating. Blind Leading the Blind will be my next though, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Naruto stared in amazement at the large house before him. The lining of rose bushes from the door in the driveway looked fresh and very alive. Sasuke came around to Naruto's side of the car while he was staring and opened his door for him. Naruto smiled shyly at him and took his hand when the raven offered it. They walked hand in hand together to the door.

"You live here?" The blond asked in awe. Sasuke only smiled and pulled him inside by the hand. Naruto gasped at the beauty of the entrance way. Judging from the old photos and paintings the house must have been in Sasuke's family for a long time. They walked to the middle of the room and Sasuke took Naruto's jacket to hang it up. Naruto heard footsteps and looked behind him. He watched an older man walk from what looked like the living room to the entranceway.

"Sasuke, have you brought a guest?" he asked, looking Naruto up and down. Sasuke nodded and slipped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"Brother, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my older brother, Itachi," he introduced. Naruto bowed his head nervously.

"Nice to meet you, your home is absolutely beautiful!" he stuttered out. Itachi gave a rare smile and walked over. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's hand; bringing it to his lips, he kissed it.

"Such a lovely person in my home, I am the one who is honored," he said, his breath running over the blonds' knuckles. Naruto blushed while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi straightened up and nodded to his little brother.

"Sasuke, may I have a small word please before I leave you to your guest?" Itachi said softly. Sasuke nodded and gently leaned over to kiss Naruto's cheek.

"My room is the third door to the right next to the bathroom, would you mind waiting for me for a moment?" He asked. Naruto blushed at the kiss but nodded.

"O-Of course, take your time," he said. Naruto headed up the stairs and continued to look around the big and ancient looking home. He looked back to see both brothers still smiling at him before he headed into the upstairs hallway. When Naruto was out of sight Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"It's dangerous for him to associate with us. You know you are putting him at risk, don't you?" He said almost sadly. Sasuke closed his eyes but nodded.

"I know that," Sasuke said.

"Does he know about what we are?" Itachi asked carefully. Sasuke shook his head in the negative.

"No, he has no idea. He could be at risk because of me, but Naruto is...Special. I can't stop thinking about him. I want to keep him safe and with me," he said back. Itachi nodded and swept his long hair from his face. He seemed to pause to think a moment before he turned back to Sasuke.

"Very well, if you love him, then I will also seek to protect him and keep him by your side," the older smiled gently. Sasuke seemed a little surprised and smiled kindly at his brother.

"Thank you Itachi," he said. Sasuke was about to make his way up to the stairs when Itachi cleared his throat.

"Oh, by the way, Sasuke, make sure you use protection please. It is hard enough raising you without your miniatures running around," he advised.

Sasuke froze and turned to glare at his brother who he only caught smirking. Sasuke said some crude things under his breath but didn't stop going up the stairs.

Itachi chuckled to himself and started walking back to the living room. He sat down in his favorite chair and sighed.

"Teenagers," he said.

* * *

Sasuke walked to his room and smiled at the blond on the bed. Naruto was curiously looking about the room and smiled when the raven stepped in. Sasuke smirked and walked over to the bed, making it dip as he sat down next to the other boy.

"You're brother was very nice, Is he much older than you?" the blond asked. Sasuke sat next to him on the bed and leaned over to kiss his neck.

"He's seven years my senior. He works at our family-owned art publication throughout Europe. He manages most of it from home though," the raven said, still kissing down the blonds' neck. Naruto closed his eyes and giggled when Sasuke playfully nipped at the skin there. Naruto brought his hand up and ran his fingers through the black tresses of hair.

"I thought I was going to get a tour through the house?" the blond whispered into the semi-large room. Sasuke picked up his head and sat up a bit on the bed. Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and felt like he was drowning in them. Sasuke carefully leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto closed his eyes and whimpered a little when a sudden shock went down his spine. He suddenly felt boneless and needed to lie down. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waste and kept on kissing him as they fell backwards onto the bed. The clutched at each other and moaned into their heated make out. Sasuke couldn't resist letting his hand wander up and under Naruto's shirt to stroke his stomach, moving sideways to run fingers over a tan hip. Naruto broke the kiss to catch his breath and smile against Sasuke's lips.

"You're so warm," he almost giggled. Sasuke moved farther up to his chest and wrapped his other arm around the blonds' waist.

"And only getting hotter," he husked back.

Sasuke rolled over until he was right on top of the other boy. He moved back down the blonds' neck when he suddenly heard his cell phone go off. He growled, and Naruto ran his fingers down the other boy's face.

"You should answer it. It might be important," he said. Sasuke kissed him one last time before sitting up and pulling the golden haired with him. He took out his phone and pulled the fair-haired onto his lap and hugged him around the middle. Naruto chose to suck on his earlobe while Sasuke put the phone against his other ear.

"This better be good," Sasuke threatened.

"It is," Kiba said, sounding smug. "I know you're with your boy toy; I ran into Hinata today. Why don't we all go out tonight? Let's meet in the bar two blocks from the college."

"Why?" he asked. Sasuke chose then to run his hand-down Naruto's back and smirked when he reached his ass crack. Naruto swatted his hand away and gave him a dirty look. Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows at him, which caused Naruto to roll his eyes and fall on the bed upon his back. Sasuke took in the appealing sight of Naruto's hair falling over his eyes before he turned back to the phone.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Neji it was you who re-arranged his furniture to his roof and not me last Christmas," Kiba snickered on the other end. Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Fine!" He spat and hung up. Naruto watched him curiously.

"What's up?" He asked. Sasuke huffed and crawled back on top of Naruto.

"Five more minutes!" He whined. Naruto looked at him and laughed as they both continued their heated session.

* * *

Sasuke walked toward the bar wearing one of his favorite leather jackets. His hair was slicked back and styled with gel that the bar lights reflected a blue tint. Sasuke had brought Naruto back to the dorms, so he could change into something more comfortable. He walked in with his arm around the fair-haired as they met up with their friends. The blond wore tight blue jeans along with an orange jacket with a swirl on the back over his red shirt. Naruto smiled at Hinata as he spotted her sitting with Kiba, Gaara, and Neji and...Sai was here too?

He looked to Sasuke, who now wore a scowl upon his face at seeing the other boy. They walked over, and Kiba smiled and waved at them.

"Good to see you could make it!" he said over the noise. Sasuke waited for Naruto to slide in and sit with Hinata, and he followed suit, grabbing one of the beers on the table. Gaara was downing bottle after bottle as Neji struggled to hold onto his own in fear Gaara would take that one as well.

"Naruto, you met Sai at the party," Hinata said, gesturing to him. Sai nodded and smiled at the blond.

"I had no idea you were a friend of Hinata. I've known her since we were little," he said. Naruto smiled shyly.

"Wow really? I've known Hinata for a while too, I'm surprised, we have never met before the party," he said. Sai shrugged.

"Circumstances I suppose," he simply said. Naruto blushed a moment later when Sasuke leaned over and kissed the side of his neck. Hinata looked at them in surprise while Kiba only rolled his eyes.

"Enough beer, Neji, play me at pool," Gaara demanded, standing up. Neji sighed and scooted out of the booth.

"You could have at least been a little nicer in asking me," he mumbled. Gaara ignored him, and both steered their way to the pool tables. Kiba kissed Hinata on the lips before getting up and going to watch.

"Sasuke, will you play a match of foos ball with me?" Sai asked, standing up from the booth also. Sasuke didn't want to leave his blond alone but Naruto nodded at him.

"Go ahead, I'll sit and talk with Hinata for a while. We can do something later," he smiled. Sasuke gave him a rare smile and leaned down to kiss him before following Sai reluctantly. Hinata turned to the blond as soon as both raven's left.

"Naruto, You sly dog, when were you going to tell me?" she squeaked. Naruto smiled at her and shrugged.

"Honestly, we haven't even talked about it. We just went straight to kissing," he said. Hinata looked at him closely.

"You haven't been?" she began.

"No!" Naruto interrupted.

"Not yet anyway," he mumbled.

Hinata giggled.

"I didn't think of him as the shy type, he was so straightforward," she said.

* * *

Sasuke played his side under the table while Sai played his own. It had been a while since he played anyone, and it took him a moment to get used to where the bars were and which ones were his. Sai had scored the first point and from then on they were dead even. They had even managed to attract a small crowd.

"So, your friends, they are your cousins?" Sai asked in the middle of a shot. Sasuke looked at him for only a moment before he turned back to the board.

"The guys are yes. Hinata is my boyfriend Naruto's friend," he smiled. Sai seemed to narrow his eyes after a moment but then returned to his passive face.

"You're boyfriend? Was he your boyfriend at the grocery store this afternoon?" Sai asked. Sasuke shrugged but decided that it was none of the other boy's business.

"He was already mine at the party," Sasuke smirked, scoring another point. Sai only smirked back.

"Congratulations," he said. "I also heard you run track and have an impressive record. I myself have considered joining track this year. We should race sometime," he said, standing up from the table. Sasuke stood up also.

"I'm fast; I'm not going to lie," Sasuke said, eyes serious.

"Yes...Almost as if you have some kind of advantage that others do not have," Sai seemed to ask more so then state. Sasuke narrowed his own eyes.

"Do you have something to say?" Sasuke almost growled. Sai shrugged again.

"Oh nothing, just that it seems you always has an advantage over people. It is truly freaky and not highly normal to say the least," he said. Sasuke was about to say something when Kiba walked over.

"Hey Sasuke, let me play a round with you," he smiled. Sai nodded.

"Yes, I think I'll go order us some more drinks, my treat," he said walking away. Sasuke watched him walk to one side and approach the bar.

"Kiba, play someone else, I'm going back to Naruto," he said. Kiba pouted but sighed in resist.

"Fine," he said. Sasuke walked back over to Naruto's booth. When he saw the blond was over by the juke box he smiled.

Naruto dropped a few coins into the machine and smiled. He turned to Sasuke as he approached and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"Sasuke, dance with me," he whispered into the raven's ear. Sasuke was more than happy to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. The beat carried throughout the bar, and others got up to dance as well. Sasuke smirked against a tan neck when Neji gave him a questioning eyebrow. The brunette rolled his eyes and went back to his pool game. From the looks of it, he was losing.

"Loser buys the next round," Gaara said, shooting another of his balls into a side pocket.

"Then I hope you have a lot of cash on you my dear cousin," Neji replied, also shooting another of his balls into a side pocket.

Sasuke swayed to the music with his hands now around the blonds' hips. Naruto smiled as his arms loosely draped around Sasuke's shoulders. They smiled at each other, and Sasuke couldn't resist leaning in at times and gently pecking Naruto's lips. Kiba had stopped his game and walked a semi drunk Hinata, over so they could start dancing as well. When the music stopped Sasuke kissed the end of Naruto's nose.

"You're so cute," he whispered. Naruto went beat red.

"I'm a boy; I'm not cute," he wrinkled his nose. Sasuke chuckled and instead gently nipped the boy's cheek.

"You're cute to me," he said again.

"I think you're hideous," a voice behind them barked.

Naruto jumped at the sheer momentum Sasuke used to turn around and scowl. Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke when Sakura Haruno sneered at them from the dance floor, a hand against her hip. Her friend Ino was right behind her along with the boys whom Sasuke had fought with at the party.

"Piss off bitch," Kiba hissed from beside Sasuke. Hinata quietly grabbed Naruto as Sasuke let go of the blond. He sparred them a glance to make sure they were safely out of range before he addressed his company. Upon sensing the hostility, both Neji and Gaara abandoned their game to join their cousins. As they stood all together they all looked positively menacing to outside lookers.

"I didn't know the star track runner was a fag. Guess your money covers that up also doesn't it pretty boy?" one of the boys behind Sakura sneered. Sasuke only smirked.

"Too bad money can't fix your fucking ugly mug," he said back. The guy sneered but held back when Sakura lifted a hand towards him. She looked Sasuke over and batted her eyelashes.

"We didn't get a chance to talk about the party. I was hoping you'd take a ride with me tonight," she smirked through her lewd comment. Ino beside her looked like a hungry animal while the guys behind her rolled their eyes.

"How long did it take to clean off the vomit?" Kiba asked smiling. Sakura growled at faced him.

"Shut your mouth you dog!" she hissed. The boys behind her mocked him by hooting and making barking sounds at Kiba. The brunette growled and took a threatening step forward. He hated when people made fun of his looks in regard to his name.

"The only dog here is you Haruno," Sasuke spoke up.

Sasuke sensed something and looked over to his right. Gaara seemed to be shaking in place with a complete look of loathing on his face. He growled like an animal as his eyes flashed gold toward their opposite company. Neji attempted to put an arm around him but was harshly shrugged off.

"Let's take this outside you maggots; I want everyone to see what I do to all your faces! You two bitches also!" Gaara shouted. The boys behind the girls looked at each other in confusion.

"You think you can take us? We're on the football team!" one of them laughed.

"That just means you shit heads are as dumb as fuck with meat on your bones. Stop making shitty excuses and park your ass outside!" Kiba hissed. Neji stepped forward.

"That is, if you aren't too afraid to face us? I'll admit; we are terribly intimidating," he goaded. The football player's faces turned red.

"We'll kick the shit out of you rich ass holes! And after we're through with you, maybe I'll take Blondie and the princess over there and show them how a real man gets his rocks off," one of the bigger guys smirked.

Naruto gave him a sour look while Hinata hid a little behind Naruto. Sasuke and Kiba felt their blood boil, and their own eyes flash gold.

"I'll teach you not to talk about what is mine you pig," Sasuke growled.

"My Hinata can only handle real men like me," Kiba mocked. Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Hinata followed them all outside to the alleyway. Sakura and Ino smirked, thinking they had the advantage.

"Once those football players get through with you Sasuke-kun will be all mine," she smirked, leaning against the alley wall. Ino beside her snickered and nodded her head in agreement.

"I doubt Sasuke wants a slut," Hinata hissed back, crossing her arms.

"You're nothing but a dried-up sack!" Naruto growled at her. His boyfriend might have been fighting, but he was a man too dammit! He could kick Sakura's ass if he needed to.

Sakura clenched her teeth.

"Fuck you!" She hissed. Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, Sasuke does," he said. Sakura and Ino looked appalled while Hinata giggled.

* * *

Neji put a fist straight into one of the boy's nose. The football player screamed before he landed on his knees, clutching his now broken nose. Sasuke dodged around two of them and nailed one of them in the side of his leg. Kiba hauled another over his shoulder to land on one Sasuke kicked down. Gaara was going crazy as he solidly punched another in the throat, causing him to choke and gurgle. Sasuke knew he had to stop this soon. He could sense that Gaara was using his powers to amplify his fighting. When all the players were down and groaning, Neji attempted to stop Gaara from kicking an unconscious player in the ribs.

"That's enough!" he shouted. Neji gasped as an unseen force pushed him back into the alley wall. Sasuke ran past him and launched an concealed power surge into Gaara. The red head fell back but was on his feet in a second. The scarlet head's eyes had turned gold while the whites had turned black. Sasuke repeated the gesture and made a threatening step toward the crimson head.

"That's enough!" he repeated Neji's words. Kiba helped Neji up as the other stumbled from the amount of power Gaara threw at him.

"They deserve more!" Gaara shouted at the tops of his lungs. He rushed Sasuke only to be pushed backward harsher this time. He fell over a pile of trash cans and growled when his back hit pavement. Sasuke stood at the ready and waited to see what Gaara was going to do. The red head was acting funny even for a simple fight.

"What is with you?" Sasuke hissed. Gaara stood and wiped some blood from his lip.

"You think you're better than me! Just because you're older! I don't care if you're close to ascending, that doesn't make you more powerful!" he yelled. Sasuke narrowed his own eyes.

"What are you going on about?" he asked. Gaara gestured at the boy's on the ground.

"Humans like them need to be punished, I'm not holding back especially if someone tells me I have to!" he shouted again.

"What's going on?" a voice behind them yelled. All the boys looked back to see an angry Sakura and Ino. Their mouths dropped open when they saw all the football players unconscious upon the alleyway floor.

"Ugh! Forget it! Come on Ino, let's get away from these losers," she hissed. She gave one last look at Sasuke before she grabbed Ino's hand and stormed off. They forced their way past Hinata and Naruto as they approached the cousins.

"Whoa, damn guys!" Naruto shouted, looking over the damage. He quickly looked to Sasuke and smiled when the other was unharmed. Hinata ran to Kiba and kissed him. Gaara was still fuming but calmed only a little at the sight of Hinata and Naruto.

"I'm tired. I'm going home!" He yelled. Gaara would have teleported but decided he would do that out of sight. Sasuke watched through narrowed eyes as Gaara stormed passed them all and out of the alley way. Gaara did seem a little regretful though as he walked past Neji as the boy held his middle and was wheezing slightly. Once Gaara was gone Sasuke walked up to Naruto and kissed his lips.

"Let's get you home," he said.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Things that go bump in the night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7: Things that go bump in the night**

**Here is a chapter for ya. I can't believe Christmas is almost here. I just turned 21 so typing is much more fun with a Malibu by your side. LOL.**

**If I don't update before the holidays, then Merry Christmas Bitches!**

* * *

Sasuke pulled into the college dorm parking lot and walked Naruto inside. Outside the blonds' door, he couldn't resist kissing Naruto fully and running his hands down the other's back. Naruto purred and kissed back just as much. They stayed in the hallway simply kissing and feeling each other up. When they pulled away, Sasuke smirked.

"I never really asked you out properly, did I?" Sasuke husked, nipping down the other's neck. Naruto shrugged and let his own hand go through Sasuke's hair.

"We did move kind of fast," the golden haired giggled, leaning into Sasuke's touches. The raven pinned the fair-haired against his dorm door and kissed his cheek.

"Naruto Uzumaki...Want to be my boyfriend?" he whispered, nipping his chin. Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I thought that was kind of obvious, but if you want to be all formal...Yes, I want to be your boyfriend," the blond smiled. Sasuke smirked back and captured the blonds' lips in a deep kiss. Naruto blindly reached for his doorknob as Sasuke continued to suck on his neck. He got it open and Sasuke wasted no time as he wrapped his arms around the blond but Naruto had other ideas. He swiftly turned and with a hand to his chest, Sasuke was pushed onto Naruto's bed. The raven raised an eyebrow but hid his surprise well. The blond smirked and let his jacket fall to the floor. Sasuke watched as he sauntered forward, swinging his hips. The raven was surprised even more but excited when the blond pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and got down on his knees on the floor.

Sasuke groaned as the blond got his hands on his pant's zipper and pulled it down.

"Fuck, Naruto!" He rasped. The blond took out his erection and Sasuke smirked at the blush now covering the blonds face. None the less Naruto leaned forward and gave the hardening erection a long and wet lick. Sasuke grit his teeth as he bucked in Naruto's hold.

"Easy cowboy," the blond whispered, looking at him through lidded eyes.

Sasuke felt his blood rushing through his body at Naruto's actions. The blond used his hands and gently stroked him as he licked around the head. He didn't waste time as he went down on Sasuke, taking the whole cock into his mouth. Sasuke reacted by threading his fingers into blond hair, trying not to pull. Naruto moved all over him, licking and sucking. Sasuke felt his stomach muscles jump as he groaned and flexed his hips.

"Fuck Naruto..." he groaned.

The blond hummed and it sent vibrations from the base of his erection to the tip. Sasuke felt his orgasm approaching and told Naruto by gently tugging at his hair. The blond only continued to latch on and suck him like a hungry leech. Sasuke gave a husky cry as a hard sucks sent him over the edge. He shot his load and groaned at the face the blond was making. Naruto moaned himself as he closed his eyes, swallowing every bit of Sasuke's seed down. He licked his lips and picked his head up to look at the raven. He smiled when he saw sweat coating the raven's neck and forehead. He sat up and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"Liked that?" He asked teasingly. Sasuke in turn growled and flipped them over, starting to work on the blonds' pants.

"Yeah, now let's see how much you like it," he husked. The blond squirmed as his own pants were torn off of him, revealing his particular swollen need.

"I think I'm going to like it a lot," Naruto whimpered. Sasuke smirked and didn't waste time as he swallowed the blond.

* * *

Naruto kissed Sasuke as he stood as his door. They smiled at each other as Sasuke gently ran a hand-down Naruto's backside and the other over the blond cheek.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow?" He asked. The blond shyly nodded.

"You bet," he said. Sasuke gave him a tender look and leaned in one last time for a kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and blushed at the softness of it. Sasuke winked at him before he pulled back and left the dorm room. Naruto sighed like a love sick girl and sat upon his bed. If it wasn't the fear of getting caught by the dorm manager, he would have made Sasuke spend the night. Naruto smiled to himself and giggled slightly; he felt giddy and excited. Sasuke opened up a whole new world for him; he didn't think dating someone could make him feel this way. He sighed and decided to go to bed; it was getting late. He tucked himself in and turned off his lamp light. As the blond snuggled into his pillow, he missed the small spider working its way across his sheets and to his face.

Hours later the blond was fast asleep, head buried in his pillows. His breathing was deep as it entered and exited through his nose. His nose twitched a little as his brows moved in his sleep. He groaned and adjusted his legs when a small itch irritated him. He got comfortable another time and slept on. Once again this small itch moved from his knee to his shin. He adjusted again and flipped his body on the mattress giving an annoyed groan.

A few more minutes passed.

His brow went down again as the itch pinched his ankle this time. His eyes opened only a little as he scratched his ankle with his opposite foot. He closed his eyes again.

A few more minutes passed.

He gave a small groan as another painful pinch poked him on the same ankle. He sat up with a groan, and this time used his hand to itch the spot on his right ankle. His eyes weren't open as he scratched the spot, sighing in relief. He frowned though when it started to burn, and something wet coated his fingers. He blinked his blurry eyes open and raised his hand to his face.

Blood.

Naruto blinked at the small amount that coated his finger nails. He thought it weird since he didn't scratch himself that hard, and his nails were cut very short. He sat up all the way and looked at his ankle. Crescent dots, each welling with a little blood appeared to him. He blinked in confusion as he traced the unusual scratches; they looked for the entire world like a bite mark. He picked up his head as he followed the small trail of blood to the end of his bed.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

He heard rustling and small gurgling sound.

He sat up a little and looked to the clock beside his bed; it read two in the morning. He blinked and looked back toward the end of the bed.

He froze as a scream caught in his throat.

A pair of eyeless sockets were peaking at him from just over the edge at the end of his bed. Naruto's eyes went wide as his heart plummeted right down into his stomach.

The figure at the end of the bed only continued to stare at him.

His ankle was exactly next to the head of it when he realized where the blood trail was going. It stopped precisely at where the thing's head was.

"You were biting me . . . While I was sleeping?" he whispered in fear.

The thing to his horror gave a nod of its head.

The blond gaped as fear crawled up his spine.

"You're the thing that attacked me in the bathroom," he whispered again.

Again, the thing nodded.

It picked up its head and Naruto brought his knees to his chest. It stood up fully, revealing its lanky and gray body. His tilted his head at him as Naruto trembled in fear. It twitched a little as it brought up its hands and set them on the end of his bed. It leaned forward as its mouth opened wide.

"N…A…R...U...T...O," it gurgled, coughing.

Naruto gave a scared cry as drool dripped down its mouth and landed on his burning ankle.

"Go away!" he cried, starting to crawl from his bed. The thing launched forward and grabbed the sides of his head. Naruto screamed as it brought its face closer. The eye sockets started glowing the nearer he got to the blond.

"R…E…V...E...N...G...E..."It groaned. The blond tried to kick it but its body was hard and cold. It pressed him to the bed, and Naruto flailed to get it off. It leaned down and covered his mouth with its own.

Naruto gave out a loud muffled scream.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

He sat up in bed as he heard his cell phone go off. He answered it and held it to his ear.

"Kiba?" he asked.

"Sasuke, I felt it. I felt something pulse," he said right away. The raven nodded and looked out his bedroom window.

"I just felt it now. It's dark Kiba, really dark," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Should we look into it?" the brunette asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't feel anything right now, let's wait until morning," he answered back.

"It felt like a dark crafter," Sasuke let out on a side note. Kiba on the other end hummed deep in his throat.

"I don't know; this felt creepy, like a summoning," he said. Sasuke got out of bed and walked past his window.

"It's still out there, I can feel it," the raven mused. He walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Should I call the others? They must have felt something too," Kiba asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"We'll hear all about it tomorrow. Besides...I want Neji to rest a little more, Gaara did a number on him," he mentioned. On the other line, Kiba growled.

"What has been wrong with that asshole lately? He's acting more like a bitch than usual. He either needs to get therapy of gets laid," he commented. Sasuke hummed in agreement.

"Wait Sasuke...You don't think its Gaara do you? Dishing out this darkness?" He asked. Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"No, I can tell when it's Gaara; his signature is much rougher. This one felt like a knife into the chest, ya know?" he said.

"Like something swift and quick. Man, I don't like this, were supposed to be the last of our kind Sasuke," Kiba growled. Sasuke nodded.

"Looks like were not alone anymore," he said.

* * *

Naruto woke up.

He panted as sweat trickled down his face. His sheets were a mess and half of them were on the floor. Sunlight pouted through his window as his alarm went off. He slammed his hand on top of it to shut it off. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked across the room. His eyes shot to his ankle, and he calmed when he saw no marks upon the skin. There wasn't a drop of blood anywhere as he stood up and looked at all around.

"Was it...A dream?" he asked himself. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"Must have been, but what brought it on?" he asked himself again. He sighed and walked to his dresser. As he got ready for school, he tried to think if he ate anything unusual or drank too much. When he was little, he would always eat before bed and have weird or freaky dreams.

"The last thing I ate was..." he trailed off. He blushed when he remembered the blow job he gave Sasuke. He highly doubted swallowing someone's ejaculation caused nightmares. He laughed to himself and bit his lip.

"If that's true, poor Sasuke isn't getting any blow jobs for a while," he chuckled.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Happenings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Chapter 8: Happenings**

**This chapter is a little short but I thought I would update while I was waiting for my car starter to be installed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto met up with Hinata outside his dorm room that morning. They talked and grabbed a coffee before meeting both their boyfriends in class. The room was very large and circular with the teacher standing at the front of the room. Hinata met up with Kiba and sat next to him more toward the bottom of the stairs. Naruto looked about for Sasuke when a sudden pair of hands upon his hips surprised him. He swung around and playfully slapped Sasuke in the chest.

"Jerk!" he scolded. The raven smiled but brought his hands up to trace the bags under Naruto's eyes.

"Did you have a bad night?" He asked, kindly leaning in and kissing the blonds' cheek. Naruto shrugged and softly smiled at the raven.

"I just had a bad dream is all," he simply said, giggling when Sasuke kissed his neck. He looked up when the doors opened and frowned. Sasuke turned and watched in concern as his cousin Neji wobbled down the steps towards them.

"Good morning," he greeted, nodding his head. Sasuke walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right? You should have stayed home," he whispered. Neji shook his head and winced as it tugged on his body.

"Just some broken ribs, I healed them, so they're only sore. Besides, I can't afford to miss this course, we have a test tomorrow," he answered just as quietly. Sasuke frowned and growled, moving his eyes to the other side across the room. Gaara sat in the corner to the back; eyes closed. He opened them briefly and narrowed them when he had seen Neji walk in and hobble over to Sasuke and Naruto. He clenched his teeth and looked away from them all.

Sasuke narrowed his own eyes at his deranged cousin before helping Neji to a seat near Kiba. Naruto sat next to Neji with Sasuke on the outside.

"Are you all right Neji? Did you get hurt in the fight?" the blond asked, touching his arm. Neji gently patted the blond's hand and smiled.

"Just a bit winded, I have no classes after this one, so I'll go home and rest," he said softly with a small smile. Naruto nodded and turned back to the front. He blushed a little when he felt Sasuke's arm go around his waist and a hand slipping down the back of one of his jean pockets.

"I'll make sure he gets home after class. I think he's hurt more than he lets on," Sasuke whispered to him. Naruto smiled and set his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"That's good," he whispered.

More students came in as the others talked. Sasuke was openly flirting with his blond while Neji sat next to them in discomfort. Both in the pain from his wound and the fact that they were practically smooching in public next to him. A sudden tap on Sasuke's shoulder pulled him from his kiss with his blond. He frowned when Sakura Haruno smiled at him and leaned over his desk.

"Hey Sasuke!" she smiled, showing all her white teeth. On the other side of him, he felt waves of hatred come off of Kiba and Neji. On the other side across the room, he felt a dark vibe come from Gaara in the back, apparently he had been watching them unnoticed.

"What?" Sasuke hissed. She didn't seem putting off though. He did notice her lip curl when she saw how close he, and Naruto were pressed together.

"I know I probably got on your bad side last night, but I wanted to make up for it. How about you and me go to that new snazzy movie theater tomorrow night?" she smiled.

"Are you retarded or are your brains on a permanent vacation?" Sasuke asked her, giving her a look. She raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Look Sasuke, I'll spell it out for you. Lose the fag and get with me, because if you don't I can't guarantee Naru-kun's safety at this college. Get it? I know a lot of jocks who owe me a lot of favors," she sneered. Sasuke stood up so fast that it knocked his bag off of the desk. He got up in her face and grabbed her by the side of her head by using her hair.

"And you listen to me, you stupid spoiled whore. Touch Naruto and you die, slowly and very painfully!" he hissed in her face, shaking her hard once before releasing her.

She was about to retort when something happened. Sasuke felt it before he could see it, so he quickly took a step back. One of Sakura's heels on her shoe broke, causing her to fall and tumble down a few steps. Sasuke looked around him as to where he felt the wave come from, but it was already gone. His eyes went to each of his cousins, including Gaara but they all looked baffled and surprised. Sakura stood as the class roared in laughter at her and her fall. She had worn a short skirt that day, and everyone had gotten a good look at the underwear she was wearing. She stood red in the face and walked back to the other side across the room. She glared at Sasuke before taking her seat next to Ino and Sai, who looked like they were ready to burst out laughing.

Sasuke sat back down but continued to be wary. Kiba and Neji looked at each other in confusion. Naruto touched Sasuke's forehead in concern, moving his bangs away from his eyes.

"Talk about karma," he said. Sasuke smirked and nodded, wrapping an arm around his blond again.

"Best thing in the world," he said back, kissing Naruto's cheek.

Class started as the teacher walked around the room. He set his brief case on the large desk and turned toward the chalk board.

"Alright class, turn to page thirty-two and read the first paragraph," he instructed. Class went on as the teacher talked and Sakura continued to glare at Sasuke and Naruto. Sai stared at her bored before whispering to her.

"Why don't you give up? He is obviously smitten with his blond," he said. Sakura shook her head and tapped her pen on her desk.

"He's rich, handsome and perfect for me. I'm not going to give up because some blond asshole walks in. Animals fight for what they want, and I want Sasuke Uchiha. I guarantee by the end of the week he'll be begging me to go out with him," she hissed. Behind her, she didn't see Gaara's eyes flash and go completely black, having heard the whole conversation.

The teacher called on Sakura to answer a question.

"Sakura, what is the answer to number forty two?" he asked. She was about to answer when Sasuke, Neji and Kiba's heads snapped up. Gaara in the back was throwing off wave after wave of hate, anger, greed and...Jealousy?

Sakura yelped as her pen exploded and covered her in blue ink. The teacher gaped and made to move to help her. Sakura stood, and her other heel broke on her shoe. She screamed as she fell, giving the male professor a full view of her panties. The man sputtered as the class burst out in laughter and some in fright and confusion. Gaara continued to do awful things to the girl. He made every pen in her bag burst, destroying her expensive books. He broke the zipper on her bag causing everything to fall out onto the floor. He tugged on her hair and smeared the ink into her nice shirt.

_THAT'S ENOUGH!_

The black board at the front of the room snapped in half and fell in shatters to the floor.

Gaara's head snapped up as his eyes went back to normal. He glared at Sasuke across the room who had telepathically yelled at him. The noise died down as Sakura stood up in shock, looking at every which way. Class ended as Ino and Sai helped the girl back to her dorm to change. Gaara stepped out of the room, and Sasuke was hot on his heels. He sent Naruto ahead to his car to help Neji home. Kiba was behind Sasuke while Hinata went into the ladies' room.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Sasuke hissed, getting in his face. Gaara shrugged and looked away.

"Back off Uchiha, that bitch needed to learn her place," he hissed. As students passed them, they heard them whispering about what happen to Sakura. Some were saying karma, others were freaked and saying she was cursed. Gaara snuffed off their worries and turned to Sasuke. They all stared at each other for a moment.

"Neji is really hurt; he can't heal himself all the way. Fix him or stay away from him, got it?" Sasuke growled. Gaara snarled but was careful to hold his powers back in the crowded hallway.

"Shut up! I'll deal with it!" he hissed. With that Gaara stomped away, knocking people to the side as he passed. Kiba looked at Sasuke and shook his head.

"There is something wrong with him," Kiba noted. Sasuke glared one last time at Gaara before he turned to Kiba.

"Neji is more important right now, let's go," Sasuke said.

"Hold it boys," a stern voice said behind them. They turned around and came face to face with the math teacher Ibiki Morino. The man was also the football coach, and he did not look happy in the least. He stood tall with a dark bandana on his head looking like a biker. He wore his black coach uniform and stared at them with hard eyes.

"You boys need to follow me to the office, NOW!" He growled. Kiba and Sasuke calmly looked at each other then back at the man.

"Whatever ever for?" Sasuke said with a small smile. The man did not look amused.

"An incident regarding my players and a bar fight, sound familiar?" He said, crossing his arms. Kiba shrugged and scratched his nose.

"My, that sounds horrible, let us know where to send the flowers," he retorted. The man's face twisted in rage.

"Just follow me, you fucking jokers!" He hissed. Having no choice Sasuke and Kiba followed the large angry man to the main campus office. When they got there a few minutes later Sasuke was surprised and a bit worried to see Itachi there. His brother was dressed in a black trench coat and looking pale compared to the blue walls. He smiled at Sasuke despite the situation and calmly rose to envelope Sasuke into a brotherly hug.

"Hello Sasuke, the school called me in for some...Mishap?" he asked, turning toward the coach. Ibiki crossed his arms as he towered over them all. The school Dean cleared his throat and looked at them all over his large rimmed glasses.

"Many football players have told me of an off-campus bar fight last night. Sasuke and Kiba I take these things very seriously. Did a fight occur?" he asked them. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"First off, are you blaming us for any of this? Maybe the football team became so drunk again that they had it out with one another," Sasuke simply said. Kiba snickered and made a motion with his hand.

"They're not that bright ya know, too many steroids," he smiled with a wide toothy grin.

Itachi behind him hummed and fingered his chin.

"Another alcohol incident eh? I remember an incident where one of your players was accused of raping a young lady last semester. Mysteriously, though the sports department received a large donation, and the matter just simply dropped. Very strange," Itachi said, tilting his head. Ibiki Morino stiffened but held his ground.

"That matter was sorted," was all he said.

"Yes, but your player served no time nor did he receive any punishment. Maybe I should call the law office and request to know what transpired," Itachi said again. Sasuke came to stand behind his sitting brother. Itachi was giving off angry waves even if his body or face didn't show it.

"Are you trying to say something?" Ibiki demanded angrily. Itachi brushed his hair from his face.

"I'm saying that if a fight did indeed break out, then that must mean they lost correct? Otherwise if someone tried to report that the football team had won the fight, this meeting would not be accruing? Basically, your players must have gotten the shit kicked out of them for you to make such a large fuss?" Itachi asked. Ibiki snarled and made a threatening step toward the brothers. Itachi though remained where he was, gaze intense on the man.

"Why you son of a-" he snarled.

"And for that matter, my family has donated much time and money to this college. I'm a little concerned that if such institutions are so quick to blame or drop matters that they should seek other financial needs," Itachi said, voice low with underlining threat.

"I do not like my time wasted," he finished. The Dean looked pale and quickly stood, almost knocking his chair to the floor.

"Now now! I'm positive full investigations take place. In fact, I'll personally look at the sports department and alert the school board right away!" the Dean said.

"Are you shitting me?" Ibiki panicked. The man knew he had been caught then and there.

"Morino, that's enough! I have also become very suspicious of your actions lately. I'm going to look more into this matter. For now, both of you are excused but keep in touch," the Dean said. The boys and Itachi left the office to an argument between Ibiki against the school Dean. Itachi pulled out a cloth and gently tapped the sweat clotting his brow.

"You all right?" Sasuke asked his brother. The other smiled and nodded.

"I remember why I do not leave the house so much. Stupid humans make me very angry," he said. Kiba to his left nodded and patted him on the back.

"Ibiki is in a shit load of trouble now. I don't think the dean knows about that sudden donation or the report of the raped girl," Kiba said, almost giddy.

"Let's see how long the football program lasts now," Sasuke said. Itachi chuckled and put on his driving gloves.

"I best be off, Sasuke, do you have practice today?" he asked, sweeping his hair from his collar.

"Itachi wait, I need to ask you something. Kiba, mind telling Naruto I'll meet him on the track after school?" he asked. Kiba saluted and smiled.

"Sure thing," he said. Sasuke waited for Kiba to be out of sight before facing his brother.

"Two things, something is wrong with Gaara...And I've been feeling something weird happening lately," the younger said. Itachi nodded and fingered his chin.

"I thought I felt something too, late at night. As for Gaara, he's just jealous Sasuke, always has been," the raven said. Sasuke actually looked confused.

"Why?" he asked his brother. Itachi sighed and fingered a strand of his hair.

"You'll be twenty one soon that means that you'll be reaching the top point of your powers. For Gaara, the idea of someone stronger than him now makes him angry and possibly scared," Itachi explained. Sasuke thought that over and frowned as he touched the tip of his chin with his finger.

"That makes sense, especially the feelings I was getting from him during class," he whispered. Itachi looked to the side and watched some students chat and walk in the opposite direction.

"I feel something strong in the air. I am not aware of any dark crafters still alive, but...I can sense it. It was strange though how this power is able to completely disappear from me. I can usually feel pulses even when any of you don't use your powers," he said, blinking slowly and looking toward the floor.

"So this person can cloak himself from us? Perfect..." Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

He looked at his brother and suddenly noticed how sad he looked.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Itachi snapped from his stupor and smiled sadly, eyes becoming much softer.

"I was only thinking that's all. Just...Be careful Sasuke. When I turned twenty one, I thought I was invincible and...Well that was a different time. I'm paying for it now I guess," he whispered. Sasuke felt his heart go out to his older brother. Itachi was weak bodied now because he became reckless after coming of age.

"You're careful now aren't you?" he asked. Itachi shook his head and pulled his coat tighter around himself. In Sasuke's opinion he seemed much skinnier than he remembered his brother being.

"Yes, but the damage is done," he said on a whisper.

* * *

Naruto sat in the library going through book after book. The class room incident had really freaked him out, and he briefly wondered if the school was haunted. He looked in book after book of the school's history just to be sure.

"Hello Naruto," a voice said right next to his head. The blond jumped off his seat, spilling his books to the floor. Sai watched him calmly with a small smile upon his face.

"Sai!" Naruto said in surprise. Sai only bent down and picked up the blonds' books.

"I apologize for scaring you, but you looked so interested I had to come over and see what you were reading," he explained. He picked one book up and read the title.

"Haunting?" he asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Just...Did you see what happen to Sakura in class? That was totally freaky!" he said, placing the books back onto the table.

"It's all a bunch of nonsense really. There are no such things as ghosts," Sai said, thumbing through one of the fallen books. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You think so? I thought so too but...You never know," the blond shrugged. Sai shut the book he was holding with a small snap.

"Yes . . . You never know."

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Field Hockey

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series of Naruto.**

**Chapter 9: Field Hockey**

**Sorry it's so short, I had a rough work day. Someone called off and I had to do the work of two people which is hard in the food business. Hope you like this next little step in the story!**

* * *

Sasuke walked onto the track located a few yards from the school. He looked around and spotted the person he wanted to see sitting on the risers on the side of the field. He smiled and smoothed out his running shirt, just emerging from the locker rooms from changing. He watched Naruto talk to Hinata and Kiba as he walked in their direction. He was diverted though when a freshly clean Sakura stepped into his line of walking and flashed him a smile.

"Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if..." she began.

"Beat it," Sasuke hissed. Without warning he shoved her to the side and continued walking. She gaped with her mouth open and then growled before crossing her arms.

"Sakura, your turn on the field," the female gym teacher yelled. Sakura continued to glare at Sasuke as the other climbed the benches and sat next to Naruto. The raven didn't hesitate or care who was watching as he swooped down and kissed the blond full on the lips. Sakura stormed off in a furry, grabbing the field hockey stick menacingly away from another girl switching off the field.

Sasuke leaned back from the kiss only to be faced with a blushing Naruto.

"Sasuke!" he reprimanded lightly. The raven only smirked and sat down closely next to him.

"Couldn't help myself, your hard to resist," he murmured, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Hinata and Kiba rolled their eyes as the couple leaned back on the benches.

"Itachi made it home okay?" Kiba asked. Sasuke nodded as he gently set his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"He was a little pale, so I took him home real quick. Did Neji go home and get some rest?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was really tired; did he get hurt in the fight? Should we take him to the hospital?" Hinata asked in concern. Sasuke shook his head and pulled Naruto closer.

"I'll see him after school, Neji is smart, and he knows when he needs to be helped. He'd probably take himself to the hospital if he needed to be there," he said. Sasuke then turned back to Naruto who was watching the field hockey game. Sakura was pushing people left and right and hitting the ball with a hateful look on her face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her before he re-directed Naruto's face toward himself.

"Ignore her," he whispered. The blond frowned and looked to the side.

"It's kind of hard; I feel like she is pretending that the ball is my head," he whispered. Sasuke kissed him again and leaned back.

"She's such a bitch," he said against the skin of Naruto's cheek. Naruto actually gave out a small huff of laughter before his lips was quite occupied. Hinata leaned back on her boyfriend's arm as her friend continued to make out behind her. Kiba's eyes were closed as he was enjoying the fall breeze hitting his face.

"You're so handsome, when is our next date?" she winked. Kiba smiled; eyes still closed.

"I was thinking of asking you to go with me this weekend to my summer home. It's a little more private and no one, but us will be there to enjoy it," he purred, opening his eyes and looking over her up and down. Hinata blushed despite herself and snuggled more into Kiba's side.

"Sounds like fun," he smiled.

* * *

They continued to watch the game go on as Naruto and Sasuke made out behind them. The raven held the blonds' hips in his hands as Naruto straddled his thigh. The blond had one hand wrapped around Sasuke's neck as the other was busy playing with raven locks. Sasuke let out a few sounds of pleasure as the hand in his hair massaged and pulled just in all the right spots. It came to an end though when the teacher walked over.

"Uzumaki, it's your turn on the field!" she shouted. Naruto pulled back and pouted. He sighed and got up and off Sasuke's lap.

"My turn," he apologized. Sasuke smiled at him and stroked his arm.

"I'll be waiting for you when you come back," he said. Naruto smiled and kissed him one last time before hopping off the benches. He grabbed a stick from one of the guys switching out. He frowned a moment later though when he saw Sakura glaring at him from the side of the field. No doubt the girl had been watching him make out with Sasuke for the last fifteen minutes.

_Good, she should be jealous..._

Naruto tried to ignore her as the game began. Students passed the ball to one another, yelling and shouting. Naruto managed to hit the ball away from him as Sakura came just a little too close to comfort with her stick. Sasuke watched in silent rage as Sakura continued to try to intimidate Naruto on the field.

"Why won't that bitch just back off?" Hinata growled under her breath. Kiba put an arm around her waist to settle her down.

"Easy babe, we'll step in if she does something," he promised.

Hinata wrinkled her nose but leant back into his comfort. Sasuke though kept watching in rapt attention.

Naruto passed the ball to someone else and narrowly avoided a collision with Sakura again. The girl gave him a chilling glare as she passed him to take her side of the field. Naruto swallowed but took his position anyway across from her on the other side. The coaches whistle went off, and the next round began. Naruto was momentarily distracted as the ball whizzed towardhim and right past him between his legs. He turned quickly to go after it when his leg caught on something. He fell to the ground with a thud and blinked in confusion. He looked above him to see Sakura taking back her stick and smirking at him.

"Whoops, sorry Naruto, you're so clumsy," she mocked, walking away. The blond sneered at her as he stood and brushed off the dirt and grass.

"My clumsiness can be cured; unfortunately, your ugly face is another matter Haruno. Why don't you go fall down some more? I didn't get my fill in History today at what your soiled panties looked like!" He said right back, walking away.

She gave him an ugly look and clenched her stick all the more tightly. Without warning she rushed at him and raced toward him, blinded by her rage. She didn't hear the gym teacher yell at her as she approached the blond quickly. Sasuke stood from the benches so fast he almost slipped. He reached out a hand and quickly murmured something under his breath, eyes going black in his sockets. The hair on the back of Kiba's neck went up at the amount of hateful force Sasuke had just dished out and was now traveling across the field. Kiba felt something else besides Sasuke force, and it felt just as powerful. He looked around thinking it was Gaara, but it felt . . . too different.

The stick in Sakura's hand flew away, and she crashed head-first into Naruto. They both hit the ground clutching their heads in obvious pain, their skulls knocking together.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, running down the benches and onto the field. Kiba and Hinata were hot on his heels as he sprinted across the ground. Kiba stopped halfway as he felt the much darker force vanish into the thin air. He tried to find it, but he felt and saw nothing.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he pushed Sakura roughly off him. He stood on shaky legs as Sasuke quickly steadied him.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke quickly asked, leading him away. He froze a moment later when he heard a scream behind him. Kiba's head shot back into their direction and his mouth fell open.

"You bitch! I saw what you tried to do!" Hinata screamed. She was on top of Sakura, straddling her stomach as she yelled and started hitting her. Sakura continued to scream as Hinata pulled her hair and punched her in the cheek. The coach ran over and nearly hauled Hinata off of Sakura.

"That's enough!" She yelled, throwing Hinata to the side. Kiba ran over and quickly grabbed Hinata before she could go for Sakura again.

"Calm down!" He whispered into her ear, holding her gently but firmly around her middle. She kicked a little in his hold but was careful not to struggle enough to hurt her boyfriend.

"I'm going to kick that bitch's ass once and for all!" She yelled. The coach helped Sakura up as the girl cried and grasped her bleeding nose.

"You mother fucker! White eyes freak!" She screamed at Hinata. The teacher grabbed her by the arm and hauled her back.

"Enough! Hinata reports to the Dean's office, Naruto stay here and Sakura gets to the nurse building and waits for me there. I'm personally taking you to the Dean," she hissed. Kiba sighed through his nose but gently coaxed Hinata along.

"Come on, we saw everything, I'll go with you to speak with him," he said. Sasuke held Naruto and watched the teacher drag off Sakura. Hinata held Kiba's hand as he walked her toward one of the main buildings. As he turned around he could hear Sakura screaming across the field at her friends.

"Ino! Sai! Where are you both? Get over here now!" she screamed as she was dragged into the nurse building.

Sasuke watched as Ino ran across the field toward her while Sai in a much slower pace followed too. He happened to glance toward Sasuke and took in Naruto's condition. He mouthed the word 'sorry' as he walked by them and headed toward Sakura's direction. The raven frowned and wondered why Sai would be hanging out with someone like Sakura in the first place. He wasn't much like Ino or Sakura and Hinata had known him for years. Sasuke brushed it off and helped Naruto stand up.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, gently tracing the at the moment forming bruise on the blonds' head. Naruto gave a weak smile and winced as his fingers traced his currently tender head.

"Yeah, wish I could have gotten at her before Hinata though. I hope she doesn't get into trouble because of me," he said, watching his friends walk into the main building. Sasuke shook his head and started helping him walk off the field.

"If the Dean is a smart man he'll shut up and listen. Otherwise I'm going to call my brother and have some school funding cut," he mumbled. Naruto looked up in surprise at him.

"Oh, I forgot; you're an Uchiha," he said blinking. The raven seemed confused by the meaning.

"Yes, why?" he asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"I just sorta forgot; that's all," he smiled sweetly.

* * *

Back with Sakura the gym teacher had dropped her off at the nurse and warned her to stay there. The nurse set to work on the girls face while Sai waited in the hallway. Ino had to leave because she had class, but Sai stayed. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed when he heard footsteps come down the hallway. He opened his eyes and watched a built teen walk straight up to him. Sai recognized the boy; he was one of Sakura's playthings.

"Hey dipshit, I told you to watch her! What is this, I hear she got her faced punched in? It's going around like wildfire around the school!" he yelled at the raven. Sai watched him calmly and chose instead to look at the floor.

"She made her own mistakes. I'm sick of watching her. You're her toy; you watch her," he said dismissive. The guy's face turned red.

"You!" he hissed. He grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the hallway wall. Sai gave him a long stare before he grabbed the other's wrists pinning him.

"Maybe you would like to join her in that office?" he threatened calmly. The other took one look at his face and was a little unnerved by the calm gaze.

"Maybe I should just throw you to the football team. I know every single one of them has at least slept with Sakura or Ino. Maybe they need a little bitch like you to be their new center of attention," the jock hissed in a smirk. Sai only continued to watch him calmly.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you," Sai answered back. The jock watched confused as Sai closed his eyes and chuckled.

"But then again...Why do I have a feeling you already beat me to the punch? Do you like being on your knees that much like a little loose...Whore?" Sai smiled slightly this time. The other's face turned ugly, and he pulled one of his fists back.

"You fucking-!" he sneered. Sai only chose to watch as a large fist came straight for his face.

* * *

Sakura looked up with a scowl as the nurse's door opened. The male nurse attending Sakura looked up from his work and gasped in shock. Sai stood there with a calm expression as he dragged someone through the door. The built boy he carried gasped and wheezed as he bled all over the floor. Blood was running from his ears, nose and mouth as he gasped for breath.

"My god, what happen to him?" the male nurse worried, standing up from his stool. Sai watched as the nurse knelt down and started examining the boy.

"I found him in the hallway. It looks like he was in a fight with the football team again," he said. Sai stepped back as the jock coughed, sending a spray of blood to the floor. He looked up to Sakura and watched her face turn into shock. He smiled at her as she looked back at him.

"Accidents happen . . . I suppose," was all he said.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Revenge?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 10: Revenge?**

**Hope you like the update. I have a Saiyuki surprise for you all soon, a new story! I've already typed up over 40 pages so updates will be possible! Woot!**

* * *

Sasuke worriedly looked the blond over as he drove them toward the dorms. It was later now, and everyone on the field had returned home. The teacher had returned and checked Naruto over. She deemed the blond all right if not a little battered. She had tried to ask Sasuke what the fight was about, but he had a feeling she already knew. She after all had gone to high school or college herself and should have been able to recognize the signs.

Naruto was holding his head and winced every time Sasuke hit a bump in the road. Hinata and Kiba were still at the Dean's office and would call to let them know what was happening. Sasuke carefully pulled into the dorm parking lot and looked toward the blond.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital? You might have a concussion," the raven said. The blond looked over at him and smiled, still rubbing his head.

"I'm fine Sasuke, really. I think I'll just take a shower and rest for the remainder of the day," he smiled weakly. Sasuke reached over and carefully ran his fingers over the now forming bruise on the blonds' forehead. He frowned and sighed, leaning toward the boy.

"All right, but if you need anything...Anything, remember to call me," the raven urged. Naruto nodded and leaned toward him a bit.

"I promise," he said.

Sasuke gave a rare smile back and leaned close also. They both met one another in a kiss, leaning against each other in the car. Sasuke moaned as Naruto brought a hand up and ran fingers across the back of his neck. Because of their positions, Sasuke only managed to raise his right arm and gently smooth his own fingers across a tan cheek. They pulled apart after a few minutes, both breathing heavily.

"See you tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and blinked as he suddenly remembered something.

"Naruto, my birthday is this Sunday; I want you to be there," he said. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"I wouldn't miss it, where are you having it?" he asked. Sasuke smiled at him and got out of the car. Naruto followed, and Sasuke took the blonds' hand when they hit the sidewalk.

"I'm having it at my house, nothing huge though. Mostly just a small family get together," he said. Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat. He lightly swung their interlaced fingers and walked with a small bounce in his step.

"Do you want anything for your birthday?" he asked the raven. Sasuke hummed but shook his head a moment later.

"Can I have you?" he asked playfully. Naruto blushed and lightly hit Sasuke's arm.

"Don't joke! Besides...You already have me," the blond smirked shyly. Sasuke chuckled under his breath and leaned closer. They walked toward Naruto's room but frowned when they saw the dorm manager's office door wide open.

"I guess I can't invite you in like I wanted to," Naruto pouted. Sasuke shrugged and gently kissed Naruto before he pulled back.

"If you feel sick or dizzy go straight to the nurse. Otherwise I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," he whispered. Naruto pecked him back and wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders.

"I got it. I wish I didn't have to stay in this stupid dorm, but my dad knows the manager and would report me in a heart beat," the fair-haired frowned. Sasuke hummed and gently pushed his blond up and against his door.

"Got an over-protective daddy?" he asked in a smirk. Naruto nodded loosely and hugged Sasuke around the middle.

"I'm an only child and my mom passed away four years ago. I don't mind it, but I wish he's cut some ties while I'm away. I'd think he'd want me to be more independent," the blond said. Sasuke hugged him tighter and kissed his pouting lips. Reluctantly, he pulled back when he heard a cough behind him. The raven looked over his shoulder and glared at the older man.

"I hope you don't plan to take that party into little Naru-chan's room?" Genma said, raising an eyebrow. Naruto blushed while Sasuke only continued to glare.

"Why? Are you the sex police?" Sasuke asked him in a tight tone. Genma shifted his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Maybe, but it's my job to keep scum out of the dorms' kid," he retorted, easy smile still in place.

"Then why are you still here?" Sasuke asked him. Seeing as this could turn bloody, Naruto quickly interfered.

"Genma knock it off! Why can't you stop playing spy for my dad and just ask my old man out already?" Naruto scolded him. Genma's face turned a little pink, and he almost choked on his toothpick.

"E-enough Naruto its almost past dorm hours. Send your...Friend home," the dark-haired man said. Naruto looked sad as he looked at his boyfriend.

"I guess until tomorrow," he sighed. Sasuke gave him a soft smile and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Naruto blushed as he was watched by Genma but didn't refuse to kiss back. When they separated Genma was crossing his arms. Sasuke threw him one final glare before he rubbed Naruto's arm and turned toward the door. Naruto watched him go and waved before Sasuke was out of sight. He turned to Genma and glared at the man.

"Mind your own business! I'll be twenty one soon and then my dad will have no say! So stop sucking up already!" he yelled at the man. Genma watched as the blond opened his door and slammed it behind him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and turned back toward his office.

"Stupid horny teenagers," he grumbled.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga laid flat on his large bed. His uncle was still at work so it gave him some quiet time. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on his breathing and not the fact that his ribs were aching. He took a sharp breath as he shifted and tried to get more comfortable. He frowned his brows and shifted to lie on his side. Spell caster wounds even for a caster like him found it hard to heal from certain battles. Gaara at the time had been full of rage so Neji could still feel his cousin's emotions coursing through him. He understood where Gaara was coming from though, even Neji was a little anxious. Sasuke would be turning twenty one Sunday, and already everyone could feel the power pulsing under the elder cousin's skin. Sasuke had always been a little more powerful than them all, and they found it slightly intimidating. They all knew that Sasuke would never harm them, not in a million years. Neji was actually glad that Sasuke would be turning soon; he hoped that the constant waves of hate from Gaara might subside to a little.

The thought that someone stronger than Gaara was out there did scare him only slightly. Gaara out of all of them was the most uncontrolled. The boy had grown up with an abusive father and had built his rage from that hatred. Since he killed his father though Gaara had calmed to somewhat of a degree. Neji let out a breath as his ribs continued to sting. Undoubtedly, this wound would fester until eventually the magic would wear off. Magic only lasted for a set amount of time, often when separated from the caster long enough it would fade away. Neji heard footsteps as the walls of his room shook a little. Recognizing the waves, Neji sighed as Gaara teleported to his room.

"What do you want? To finish me off?" Neji asked in annoyance, not opening his eyes.

Gaara made a grunting noise but otherwise remained silent. Neji felt the bed by his feet dip as Gaara sat down. Finally opening his eyes Neji looked at the other. Gaara's spiky hair was a mess from the teleport and his shirt was ruffled. The other though stared at him with intensity in his green eyes. Neji in a small way had invariably favored Gaara; they had unfailingly been very close as children. Neji tensed a little when he felt Gaara stand a moment later and touch his stomach. Neji sucked in a breath as he felt the stinging sensation leave his body and disappear. Feeling better Neji sat up on his bed and watched as Gaara waved away the magic. Gaara sighed and sat back down, setting his head into his hands.

"This whole thing with Sasuke is making me nervous. What if he turns out like his brother did? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ended up crippling him," Gaara said roughly. Neji sat up fully and chose to sit next to Gaara. The red head continued to mope as Neji laid a hand on his back.

"Sasuke has someone to love now Gaara. Naruto will be his mind focus when he ascends," Neji said softly. Gaara though shook his head.

"He'll become blind to that, he'll be sightless to everything...Even us," Gaara whispered. Neji sighed and chose to stand, going for his window.

"I felt something earlier. It was very dark, did you feel it?" Neji asked him. Gaara grunted and chose to flop backwards onto Neji's bed.

"I did. I followed it for a while, but it vanished by the time I got close. I don't like it, its appearing to close to the time Sasuke it about to come of age. Do you think it's after him?" he asked. Neji nodded though a little unsurely.

"It might, we best take precautionary measures. We should really call a family meeting and get everyone's opinion on this. That is if you would be so kind as to behave yourself. Itachi had to restrain you last time, and you hurt him too," Neji mentioned. Gaara tensed and groaned a moment later.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He growled. Neji wasn't afraid of him though, he would always voice his opinions.

"I'm saying if you don't control your temper, I'll do the same thing to you. We're your family Gaara so think about who you are hurting. Your father is dead, let him stay that way!" Neji hissed, turning back toward his window. He could feel the angry waves pouring off of Gaara, but he ignored them. He sent out his own waves of frustration and anger right back at him.

"Fine!" Gaara hissed, getting up from the bed. Neji ignored him and instead rubbed his stomach, relieved that the aching ribs were gone. He felt Gaara come up behind him and wrap an arm around his waist from behind. Neji turned to look into sea foam eyes.

"Does it...Still hurt?" he asked almost gently. Neji shook his head and pulled away.

"Its fine, just look who you're aiming at next time would you?" the brunette asked. Gaara said nothing as he simply stood there. Neji didn't have to look forward to know that Gaara at the moment is full of frustration of a different kind.

"I'm heading home, see you at school tomorrow," he grunted. Neji nodded, and his skin prickled as Gaara vanished into the thin air. Gaara was an angry person for more than one reason. Neji had long harbored feelings for the red head but chose not to act upon them. Gaara's rage and unstableness scared him, and it was fear that kept Neji from returning his cousin's feelings for him. He often brushed Gaara off as being uninterested but Gaara could read him like a book. Neji sighed and chose instead to simply fall asleep early. His head hit the pillow as the feelings of loneliness hit him. He sighed when he recognized Gaara's emotional signature still on his bed.

_Anger . . . Sadness . . . Regret . . . Lust . . . Loneliness..._

Neji felt it all.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly, and Naruto felt extremely tired. He had been sleeping now for at least a few hours. His head hurt as he shifted on his pillow and tried to find a better position. He turned onto his right side and snuggled into his sheets.

_Scrch...scrch.. ..._

Naruto made a noise as his eyebrows pulled together. It stopped after a moment, and he relaxed back into his pillow.

_Scrch...scrch.. ..._

Naruto's eyes popped open, and he sighed in annoyance. Looking around his room, he continued to hear the sound but didn't see anything.

"Damn rats, I thought they got rid of them?" he asked himself. The noise continued until he realized it was coming from the dorm hallway. He stood up from the bed and grabbed his pajama pants and shirt from a near by chair. He went to his door and unlocked it, opening it; he stepped out into the hallway. It was cold in the hall, and Naruto's breath could be seen every inhale. He shivered and crossed his arms low over his stomach.

_Scorch...Scrch..._

Naruto's head swung at the end of the hallway when the sound came from that direction.

"The showers?" he wondered. He didn't know what composed him, but he started walking toward them. His feet made no sound as they traveled down the carpeted hallway. He stepped up to the shower door and heard the noise coming from inside.

_Scrch...Scrch..._

Naruto heard a small squeak after the noise and tilted his head. He opened the door and carefully went in. He jumped back when something ran over his foot. He looked down and sighed as he saw a tiny mouse run from the bathroom to one of the other tenant's doors. The little mouse squeezed into the doorway and disappeared into another person's room. Naruto smiled when he recognized Whirlwind, Lee's secret pet mouse. He always knew it was him because of the large white spot on the otherwise brown mouse's back.

"Figures, Lee should be more careful or Genma will find out he's keeping pets," he whispered. Naruto felt more at ease as he started walking back toward his room.

_Scrch...Scrch.._

Naruto made a noise as the sound was right behind him.

He turned around and held back a scream.

He felt his whole body give a frightened jerk as he backed up slowly.

The same creature from before was sitting on the floor Indian style. One of its clawed hands was digging at the carpet, seemingly trying to get through to the wood below. Its face was still directed toward the floor, looking as if it hadn't seen the blond yet. The blond cringed every time one of its long nails punctured the carpet, scratching and tearing up pieces of the fabric. It casually flicked the fabric away before returning its hand and doing it all over again. If Naruto wasn't so scared he would have been mystified by the childlike behavior.

Naruto backed up slowly, wondering how he had missed the large thing. He never took its eyes off of it as he carefully backed up toward his room. The creature paused in its scratching and slowly raised its head. Naruto froze when two socketless eyes spotted him. Its carved mouth opened up and let out a noise, a mix between a gurgle and a word.

_N-N...A...R...U_

The blond turned and quickly fled down the hallway. His feet made dull thumps against the carpet as he reached his door and grabbed the knob. He opened it quickly and fled inside, locking it behind him. He looked over all around his room for anything to use as a weapon. Remembering his hockey stick, he ran to the closet to get it. He tripped on something and fell with a cry to the floor. Something wrapped around his ankle, and he hissed when a sharp prickle hit the skin there. He quickly looked back and screamed.

The creature crawled slowly from under his bed, one clawed hand holding him in an iron grip from his ankle. It crawled forward and pulled him backward as Naruto tried to dislodge it. The blond, screamed and cried out, hoping someone would hear him.

"Someone! Genma! Somebody, help me!" He screamed.

The creature sent his other hand forward and covered the blonds' mouth. Naruto almost gagged at the foul smell that was coming from the creature's skin. It felt cold and clammy as it gripped his face and continued to pull him under the bed with it. Naruto lashed out and twisted, his heart felt as if it might leap from his chest. He screamed behind the hand as the creatures nails dug into the skin of his ankle.

_R-R...E...V...E...N...G...E.._

Naruto's eyes went wide at the gurgled word. He quickly looked down into the monster's face and blinked in confusion. The two socketless eyes were glowing in a soft blue. The skin around the eyes had almost turned peach like as a steady stream of tears ran down its face.

_M...I...N...E.._

The blond became more and more confused by the second. It all ended though when the creatures face suddenly flew back to its hideous self. It let out a roar and pulled hard, taking the blond under the bed with it as it crawled backward. Naruto screamed behind the hand as he was submerged into darkness.

* * *

The blond woke up with a small scream as he panted and looked around.

Sunlight was streaming through the windows as his alarm clock rang noisily. He quickly got up on shaky legs and slammed his hand over the small device. He panted as sweat rolled down his shaking body. He stood up all the way and realized he had fallen to the floor sometime during the night. He shook and rubbed his head with the side of his hand. The skin hurt, and he winced as he applied pressure to it.

"What . . . Is going on?" He asked himself quietly.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Friend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the movie Covenant.**

**Chapter 11: Friend?**

**Everyone has been asking like crazy for this update. Answering a few questions...**

****SPOILERS****

**Yes I thinking about making Neji and Gaara hook up...**

**Yes, Itachi is going to be getting some lovin and I will reveal how he became so weakened...**

**Sakura may or may not get another black eye from Hinata...**

**And...**

**The creature is more than what it seems to be...**

**Hope that answers a few questions for the reviewers. I love all the comments and how people like to guess what is going to happen next. Oh BTW...Anyone going to Bakuretsucon next October? See you there! I'm going to be an Assassin from Assassins Creed to look for me! Oh...And prepare for some future Assassins Creed Fanfiction along with some Saiyuki.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke at his private home sat up in his bed. He quietly turned off his own alarm and closed his eyes. This had been the scant number of times he had felt a dark force surround him. Running his fingers through his bangs he tried to think about his next move to deal with this. He got out of bed and not bothering to shower slipped on his clothes. He went down stairs and wasn't surprised to see Itachi already sitting at the kitchen table with his tea. His older brother only held the cup in front of him as he stared at the morning paper lying on the table top. Sasuke walked toward the other.

"Did you feel it?" Was the first thing out of his older brother's mouth. Sasuke nodded and sat down across from him, pouring himself some orange juice.

"It's getting stronger. I'll have to be more careful moving around. I'll speak to everybody this afternoon after school," Sasuke said. Itachi still staring at the table nodded. He looked back up at his little brother and sat down his steaming tea.

"It's coming from the school. I'm going to be around today so don't be surprised if you feel me. I'm going to talk with an old source of mine," he said. Sasuke nodded and stood from the table, setting his empty cup down. Turning to softer note, Itachi's eyes became a little tender.

"Do you want any breakfast? I don't mind making you some eggs and toast," he asked his little brother. Sasuke smiled despite the situation and went for his jacket.

"I'm fine. You're the one who should eat more Itachi," he said. Itachi waved him off and continued to sip his tea.

"I'm not big on breakfast. I'll eat later," was all he said as Sasuke walked to the door.

* * *

Sasuke came out of the locker room and looked into the stands. He didn't have any classes with Naruto today, and he was eager to finally see his blond boyfriend. He walked out onto the field and was surprised to see Gaara near the water cooler waiting for him. The red head walked slowly up to him, glaring at anyone who stared at him for wearing black on a sunny day. Sasuke watched him calmly approach. He knew the other never sought out others unless it was for a reason. Gaara came up to him and looked him in the eye.

"I fixed Neji," was the first thing he said. Sasuke crossed his arms and nodded.

"Good, just be careful next time. I don't know what your problem is, but fix it, it's annoying us all more than usual," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. Gaara clenched his teeth but held back his temper. His sea green eyes looked to the ground as a vein in his neck pulsed.

"I'm...Just...Nervous...Is all," he gritted out in defeat. Sasuke was a little surprised at the words. Out of all of them, Gaara was usually the most composed.

"Why?" he asked. Sasuke might have been mad at Gaara, but family came before emotions.

"Between the darkness I've been feeling lately...And...You're ascending, I've been feeling threatened and a little...Jealous," he admitted in clipped words.

"Gaara...Is me turning twenty one that scary? You know I would rather die than hurt the ones I love," Sasuke said. Gaara seemed to be put off by the words. No matter, how many times someone told Gaara he was loved it never seemed to get through to him. He grunted in his throat and cleared it.

"I know, but I just think of the incident with...Your brother...And I can't help but feel intimidated. As much as I seem like an ass, family is the only true thing I have left to protect," he said. Sasuke's manner softened and he gently put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. He ignored the flinch Gaara gave him as he patted it softly and let it rest there.

"I see what Itachi has become and how he overcame it. I watch my brother drink himself to death sometimes because of the guilt he feels. Believe me, it pains me to know that so much power has crippled him. Nevertheless, I have all of you and Naruto to think about. My love for all of you keeps me sane and in one piece. Gaara, don't think that once I'm stronger I'm going to lord all over you. I'm going to stay the same boring old Sasuke," he promised.

Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his own arms over his chest.

"I still fell unease...But now for a different reason. Sasuke, this darkness is targeting you. I can feel it," he said. Sasuke nodded and took his hand back from his cousin's shoulders.

"I'm going to need you all now more so than ever. Itachi is going to gather a family meeting soon so tell Neji when you see him," he said. Gaara looked to the side at the name of his other cousin.

"I think he hates me," Gaara whispered in regret. Sasuke blinked but shook his head with a smirk.

"Believe me Gaara, Neji is the last person in this universe who could hate you. Even so, I think both of you need a heart to heart. It might seem unreal, but he is in a way scared of you. Put those fears to rest for him," Sasuke advised. Gaara narrowed his eyes and took a step back.

"Right, but for now, watch your back. I'm going home for a while and doing some research with my grandfather," he said.

Sasuke watched his cousin walk off and vanish behind the bleachers. No doubt once out of sight the other already teleported and was at home. Sasuke walked to the bleachers and saw Naruto talking to Sai. Hinata was there too with Kiba sitting behind her. Naruto smiled at Sasuke as the other approached.

"Hey, Sasuke, great news! The Dean went easy on Hinata because everyone said Sakura attacked me first!" he smiled. Sasuke sat down behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah and get this, it was Sai that told them Sakura attacked first," Hinata said, pointing at her friend. Sasuke looked curiously at Sai. The boy only sat there neither looking smug nor happy.

"Why, I thought you were her friend?" The raven asked in suspicion. The other pale boy shrugged and looked out toward the field. Sakura sat next to her friend Ino on the other side of the field. She made it look like she hadn't noticed them, but she was clearly watching them. She still had a large bruise on her cheek, and her nose looked a little red.

"I'm sick of Sakura and her nonsense. I started dating Ino, and Sakura doesn't know about that either. We both plan to abandon her eventually," he said casually. He looked over at Hinata and smiled only slightly.

"Besides, it was very amusing and surprising to see how much of a spitfire Hinata-chan is. If Kiba-kun hadn't already made a move I would have the courage to ask her out," he said. Hinata blushed horribly and smacked Sai's shoulder.

"Oh shut up! I shot you down in the fifth grade anyway!" she laughed. She had leant back into Kiba's hold and looked him over.

"So Ino huh?" she asked. Sai smiled and looked back toward the blond. When Sakura wasn't looking, Ino blew him a kiss and winked. Sai winked back and turned to face toward his group.

"There is more to her than meets the eye. She only acts like a snoot because she is with Sakura. She is actually very nice and wants to be a florist," he mentioned. Ino continued to make kiss faces at him until Sakura turned back toward her to talk to her. Kiba bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Man, she looks like she has her hooks in you," he commented to Sai.

"Sai, Sasuke, you're up for the next run!" the teacher yelled to them. Sasuke looked in surprise at Sai.

"You run track?" he asked, sounding suspicious. Sai stood and nodded, straightening out his shirt.

"Yes, you made me interested in it when we talked at the bar. I thought I would try it out, do you mind?" Sai asked him. Sasuke slowly shook his head as he stood also.

"No...I guess not," he whispered. Naruto waved to them as both boys walked to the running track.

"Good luck Sasuke!" the blond yelled.

The raven smiled and waved back at his blond. Sai took his spot next to Sasuke as the teacher stood to the left of both. The whistle sounded, and both boys shot off from the start off. The stands of students started shouting as Sasuke took the lead and made the first turn around the track. Sai was close on his heels and gaining. Naruto yelled along side Hinata as they waved their arms. They all called Sasuke's name as he was the most known through the school at being a track star. Other jocks on the field made rude gestures with their hands toward the raven. Sasuke ignored them all and only smiled when Naruto and Hinata cheered for him. Sai was catching up fast and didn't look like he was breathing hard at all. Sasuke never used his powers when he ran, simply using pure talent alone when he was on the field.

Kiba watched his cousin make another turn when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He glanced around at the stands of students shouting and cheering at the running competitors.

"Where is it coming from?" he whispered to himself.

When the two boys were close to the end, it was then that Sasuke felt it. Something akin to a spike of power nailed him in the gut. He lost his breath as his ankle caught something, and he was sent to the ground. He coughed as the dust of the track made his eyes water. He watched Sai cross the finish line but turn back to him with a look of confusion. The crowd started to boo at him, but Sasuke ignored it as he stood. He winced as his ankle throbbed but the sick feeling in his gut went away. The dark cloud at the edge of his vision cleared, and everything became visible. It seemed that the intent was to either blind him or cause him to break his ankle. The raven sighed in annoyance and looked around at the crowds of people on the bleachers.

Naruto gasped as he watched Sasuke fall and hit the dirt. He stood up rapidly and ran across the field. His worry turned to anger when he watched as Sakura stood up and hurriedly tried to walk up to Sasuke, just as he got up from the dirt. Naruto grabbed the girl by the arm, just as she started to put that sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Beat it bitch or I'll have Hinata give you another black eye to match the set," he hissed at her. Sakura's eyes widened, but she sneered and backed off. Naruto chased her back to where Ino was sitting on the bench watching as her secret boyfriend Sai walked over to Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" he asked Sasuke. The raven looked Sai over but held back his suspicions for now. The crowd was still yelling, and Sasuke turned to glare at them all.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled into the stands. Many of the students looked surprised and some gapped at him. Sasuke ignored them and regarded Sai.

"I'm fine. I think I did something to my ankle, so I'll head home for now," he said. Sai nodded and crossed his hands behind his back.

"Yes, that would be best, that was a nasty fall," he commented, walking toward Ino and Sakura while he talked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes once Sai left but softened them when Naruto approached.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and pecked his lips.

"I'm fine. My foot must have clipped a loose rock or something. I'm going home though to let Itachi look at my ankle. I'll call you later to see if you want to do something, all right?" he asked softly. The blond nodded and drew back from their embrace.

"Yeah, get that ankle checked out," he smiled. Sasuke smiled back and held Naruto's hand for a moment longer.

"I will," he promised.

* * *

Itachi gained his balance and panted against the wall. The surge of darkness he felt nailed him in the stomach and continued to linger. He clenched his eyes in pain but walked carefully toward his destination. He had wandered the school grounds but had felt nothing, until now. He stood by the lunch room doors to catch his breath. The feeling grew too strong, and he was forced to teleport to a different place. He landed outside of a house not far from the school. Being farther away made him feel better as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He smoothed back his hair but knew his complexion must still have been quite pale. He tightened his jacket over his already tired bones and swallowed the saliva in his throat. He sighed and blinked the sweat from his vision. He went up to the home's door and swiftly knocked. It only took a moment of waiting but the door opened revealing a youth about his own age.

"Itachi, my god, you look so pale!" the other male worried, stepping forward and grasping Itachi by the arms. The raven smiled and laughed to himself.

"Your greetings are as they always are Nagato," he smiled. The red-headed man smiled a bit nervously.

"I'm sorry its just...I always seem to notice your health more and more each time I see you," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Itachi admired how Nagato's hair slightly made his eyes stick out. The man's eyes were a strange mix of black and white. If anyone had known what Nagato was they would have thought the youth to have contacts in or some horrible eye disease. Itachi suddenly felt weak and pitched forward in a near faint. Nagato caught him as Itachi clenched his teeth and struggled to stay whole.

"Shit, I thought something was going on. Let me get you inside. I'll take care of you!" he said, leaning toward Itachi's face. The raven moaned in pain but managed to smile up at the other.

"Darkness is coming...I have...To protect my family...I have to...Protect Sasuke," he panted. Nagato hardened his eyes and swiftly lifted Itachi up bridal style. He carried the other into the house and set him on the lengthy couch.

"For now...Worry about protecting yourself. Itachi...You're becoming so weak," Nagato whispered in worry. Itachi opened his eyes when the red-haired man moved his raven locks from his eyes.

"I don't know how much more time I have...I need to use it wisely. Please Nagato, I need your help. I need to know if any dark crafters are still alive and why they want Sasuke," he breathed out. Nagato leaned over him and gently caressed the other's face.

"Don't worry, I'll protect him . . . And you," he said fiercely. Itachi closed his eyes in relief as a smooth pair of lips coated his own.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	12. Twins?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the movie The Covenant. **

**Chapter 12: Twins?**

**Going to Las Vegas soon so I need prepare!**

**Enjoy the lengthy chapter! Not many left until the end!**

* * *

Naruto had returned to the dorms as Sasuke walked to the locker rooms. Out of nowhere Gaara and Neji along with Kiba showed up just outside the shower stalls.

"You all felt that?" He asked them all. The cousins nodded and looked at each other.

"It was small but strong. I felt it all the way back at my home," Gaara said, crossing his arms.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Neji asked, looking pale. Sasuke looked at Kiba, and the boy shrugged.

"The stands were crowded. It could have been any of them," he said. Sasuke turned back to them all.

"We need a family meeting, now," was all he said.

* * *

Nagato gently ran a hand-down Itachi's smooth bare back. Night was coming fast, and the red head knew his lover had to leave shortly. After the kiss, they shared earlier they had a deep discussion of the darkness they felt. They spent the next few hours going over research and looking through old family books. Nagato was a very loose descendant of the Uchiha line. His blood was so thin he was amazed that he had any crafting powers what so ever. His powers were far different and not nearly as powerful, but they existed.

He had met Itachi before he had ascended and fell in love with his cousin who was either his fourth or fifth in his line. At the time neither had cared and all they could do was be near each other. After Itachi had turned twenty one everything had taken a turn for the worse. Nagato survived his because of the support of his now-deceased parents. Itachi had a much rougher time since his parents weren't around and his brother being so young. All the strains of the transformation caused him to go insane and go on a rampage. He wandered the streets alone for days, killing thugs in back alley ways along with some homeless high on narcotics. Nagato had been thankful that Itachi had not killed any innocent people. The rampage caused his bones to turn to glass and his body to nearly wither and die. Itachi became much quieter and reserved. He drank often and could never erase the guilt of what he had done. Their lovemaking turned into almost nothing since the incident. Nagato sometimes too afraid he might accidentally break the other. His heart had been filled with joy when Itachi returned to him today. The love he felt for the other had at no time died, and it never would.

When Itachi became too tired to read anymore books, Nagato suggested a rest. It had not been his intention to make love today...But Itachi seemed so lost and in need of love. They went slow and Nagato relished in Itachi's moans and the feel of his skin once again. It had been so long since he just held the other and made him feel good and loved. When they both finished they simply rested against each other and breathed in each other's scents. Itachi was still a little pale but content as he was held in Nagato's arms.

"I'm sorry it's been so long...I've been so sick, and I'm not getting better," Itachi sighed. Nagato kissed his lips softly and then his forehead.

"I'm just happy to see you again. It's my fault too; I should come to see you instead," he whispered back.

"I can't stand it anymore. Nagato...It's painful to be without you. All my mistakes...They leave me paralyzed. I can't be the lover I once was," Itachi whispered out.

"Simply holding you gives me pleasure Itachi. I would never obligate you to prove your love with your body," Nagato said, delicately scolded him. Itachi buried himself into Nagato's hold and lightly stroked his chest.

"I'll come around more often; I promise," Itachi breathed. Nagato though shook his head and kissed Itachi.

"You stay put love. I'll come to you from this day forwards," he said.

* * *

They all arrived at night to Sasuke's home. Itachi was in the living room staring into the fireplace. Nagato stood behind him with his hands on the back of the other's chair. When they all sat down in their places did Itachi stand and begin to speak.

"I understand that whatever this is its targeting Sasuke. I don't know why it has shown up now, but it could be because he is so close to becoming of age. Despite that factor, I can't think of anything else. It's very strong, the signature out lasts even ours combined. The smart thing to do would have to be thinking of people that seem most suspicious," he finished, sitting down in the arm chair. Nagato looked around the room at them all.

"Is there anyone who immediately comes to mind?" he asked them.

"Who are the people who are always around when these things happen?" Neji asked beside Gaara.

"Well...The obvious would be Ino, Sakura, Sai and those football players we keep running into..." Kiba mentioned.

"Sai?" Itachi asked, not knowing the name. Nagato though looked deep in thought, his black-and-white eyes squinted.

"Hinata says she had known him since they were little, but...I've never heard her mention him, until now. I'm not sure if it's just because he wasn't around or lousy timing, but...I don't like it," Kiba added.

"He gives me weird vibes. He's far too robotic to be human," Gaara growled out, crossing his arms and legs.

"Indeed, he seems to be trying a bit too hard to worm his way into our circle," Neji mentioned.

"I don't know...It seems just too obvious to me. If Sai is indeed a dark crafter, then his name should be somewhere on the family tree shouldn't it?" Sasuke said.

"We should look, just to be sure," Neji said.

They all nodded and looked to Itachi. The older raven's eyes turned completely black as he let his hand wave through the air. Four scrolls appeared in the air above them, and each boy caught the one with their family names on it. A fifth scroll appeared, and Itachi caught it in his own hand. Nagato next to him waved his hand, and the seals on all the scrolls broke and dropped to the floor.

"You all look through your trees while I search another path," he instructed. Each boy kicked away their seals on their scrolls and opened them, beginning to search the family line.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed looking over a magazine. His cell phone suddenly rang, and he picked it up, looking at the call ID. He smiled and held the phone to his ear.

"Dad!" he said in excitement.

_"Hey champ, sorry to call so late but the time zones are hard to figure out. How is college going, meet a lot of people?"_ he asked. Naruto sat up on his bed and instead leaned against his head board.

"I did. I have a lot of new friends and I uh...Sorta met someone too," he blushed despite his dad not seeing it.

_"Oh? I'm guessing as in a special someone? Will this person pass my inspection?"_ he asked, half joking and half serious. Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at his clock.

"Even if he didn't I'm still going to date him," the blond replied. There was a moment of silence over the phone.

_"He?" _His father asked.

"Yes dad, a man," the blond said. His father seemed a little surprised but not angry.

_"How long have you been seeing him?"_ his father asked.

"Only about a week or so, he's really nice and charming. You know, all that romantic crap you read in grandpa's novels," he said.

_"I do not read those dirty things!"_ his father yelled. Naruto laughed at his father's frustration.

"Bull, I know you read them and think about Genma," he laughed again.

_"Naruto for the last time, I do not have a crush on Genma!"_ he yelled again.

"Really? Because you're all Genma can talk about over here," Naruto said. There was a small pause on the other side of the phone.

_"...He does?"_ his dad asked.

"Totally, he so wants to get into your pants!" the blond admitted.

_"All right you that's enough. Speaking of sex you best not be putting out after only a week mister. I taught you better than that! Make him work for it or at least make him buy you a diamond ring or something..."_ his father scolded.

"Dad, for crying out loud!" Naruto cried out.

_"I'm serious Naruto. I'll be asking Genma if anyone comes over to the dorms, or if you're gone for the night!"_ he said.

"Dad, I'm almost twenty-one years old. Technically, its none of your damn business," Naruto said both serious and matter of fact.

_"Naruto..." _his father warned.

"And besides, Sasuke isn't the type to push sex on me so relax already," he scolded. His dad gave a hefty sigh on the other line.

_"All right, I thought I would call to check in. Remember what I said Naruto and take care of yourself. I miss you son. I can't wait to see you when the holiday break comes along,"_ his dad said.

"Okay dad I will...And think about Genma will you?" he joked.

Before his father could yell again Naruto gave a quick good-bye and hung up. Suddenly feeling tired Naruto decided to take a nap while waiting for Sasuke to call. He shut off his main light and simply decided to sleep by his lamp light alone. He got up and turned off his room light, turning back to the bed he climbed on it and reached for his lamp. As it flicked on Naruto gave a grunt as a sharp pain hit his foot. He looked over in annoyance, ready to smash the mosquito that might have landed on him.

He was to say, more than surprised when he came in person with socket-less eyes.

He screamed as a set of teeth chopped down on the meat of his thigh. He cried out as blood and spit mingled together and burned his skin. He thrashed out with his other foot and caught the thing upside the head. As it fell to the floor with a crack Naruto scrambled up and hissed as his leg burned. The creature got up slowly and gurgled as its eyes once again glowed blue. It approached Naruto and without hesitation slashed out, catching the blond in the chest. Naruto hit his wall as his shirt was shredded to pieces and landed on the floor of his room. He scrambled around the monster as it groaned and made to hit him again with its nails. Naruto tripped as his foot caught the leg of his bed post, and he quickly scrambled up. He hit his door and banged on the wood.

"Genma! Genma!" he cried for the dorm manager. Naruto gasped as nails closed around his throat. He screamed as it pulled him back and smashed him to the floor.

"Sasuke!" He screamed out before it all went black.

* * *

_Sasuke!_

Sasuke dropped his scroll to the floor of his living room. His ears rung and his chest burned as his heart pounded. Sweat coated his brow as he clenched his eyes shut and stood up from the couch. He grabbed the sides of his head as his family looked at him worriedly as he seemed to freeze in place.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Itachi asked in worry, standing also from the couch. Nagato got up and approached Sasuke, setting his hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked in worry. The younger raven shook his head and quickly took out his phone. His fingers shook as his pulse raced in his veins. He wet his bottom lip as his throat went dry from the harsh feeling.

"I just got a terrible feeling, a very bad feeling!" He hissed, punching in a number. Sasuke started to sweat as the ringing only continued. Neji looked at Gaara worriedly while Kiba just looked confused.

"What is it already?" Kiba asked. Sasuke ignored them all and grew worried as the phone only continued to ring.

"Come on . . . Pick up the phone . . . Naruto!" He called.

* * *

The blond shakily woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He hissed in pain as he sat up from where he was on the floor. His room light was on as he blinked into it. His phone was on the bed where he left it, and shakily picked it up.

"H-hello?" He answered in a small voice.

_"Naruto?"_ Sasuke worriedly asked. The blond broke out into a small sob at the sound of the other's voice.

"S-Sasuke, something is wrong . . . I keep having . . . Something just . . . " the blond tried to get out.

_"Easy Naruto, what happened, is everything all right?"_ Sasuke asked.

"N-no! I was attacked by something. It's been happening for days. Sasuke I . . . I have marks all over my body, they're real this time!" He cried into the phone. Naruto sobbed as the cuts on his chest began to burn and bleed. His leg was no better, and he watched some of the blood seep into his bed covers.

_"Don't move, I'll be there as soon as I can!"_ Sasuke instructed. Naruto continued to cry but he shakily nodded.

"H-hurry!" He pleaded. Naruto hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor. He sat on the floor and hugged his knees.

"Make it stop . . . Make it stop!" He begged.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Naruto heard a knock on his door. The blond rose from his fetal position on the bed to quickly answer it. He was swept with a wave of relief as Sasuke stepped in and quickly embraced him.

"Sasuke!" he cried, latching himself on to the other. The raven held him tightly as he looked around the room. The fair-haired's bed sheets were covered in specks of blood while shredded shirt pieces were on the floor. He rocked Naruto in his arms as the golden haired cried into his chest.

"What the hell happen here?" he whispered to the room. Naruto shook his head and didn't move from Sasuke's arms.

"I don't know what it is. It just kept coming night after night! I thought they were dreams, but they're real Sasuke!" the blond cried. The raven gently grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pushed him back so he could look at the other.

"It's all right, I'm here now Naruto," he whispered. The blond relaxed in his hold as the raven leaned down toward the flaxen's face.

"Sasuke...What are you doing...You're acting...Strange..." Naruto whispered. The raven's eyes seemed to lure him in as he gazed at the other. All the blond's worries and fears seemed to just vanish as arms wound their way around his waist. Naruto suddenly felt warm and fuzzy, the cuts on his body seeming not to register anymore.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, his eyes turning completely black.

The blond felt his vision fade as a pair of lips coated his own. The fair-haired moaned as a hand ran down his side to grip his hip. He winded his own arms around Sasuke's neck as he backed them both toward the bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what he was doing. He was almost attacked; he was scared, and he had cuts on the upper parts of his body. He didn't understand why he just suddenly dismissed the scared feelings as if they never even happen. He wondered if this was the effect that Sasuke had on him since they started dating. Everything was becoming fuzzy as he felt those same hands run across his backside. He shivered and moaned into Sasuke's mouth. The raven moaned back and pressed his hips into the blond.

His mind was wiped clean as a tongue swiped his bottom lip, wanting to play. Naruto opened his mouth as the pink muscle came forward and licked his mouth. Something felt cold as it wormed its way down the blond's throat. Naruto choked as the cold feels sunk down into his chest, making him dizzy. Sasuke pulled back and smiled as a dark mist leaked from the sides of his mouth.

"Naruto...Give me your soul," he purred. The blond couldn't move as the dark vapor surrounded his throat and burned his lungs. He tried to cough, but nothing in his body moved the way he wanted it too. His vision fuzzed as Sasuke's eyes seemed to become more blackened by the second.

"S...Sas...suke?" Naruto croaked.

* * *

Sasuke teleported to the dorms and exited the men's bathroom in a rush. His stomach churned as the darkness he felt only became stronger. He clenched his teeth as he walked towards the blond's room and threw open the door.

His eyes widened in shock.

Naruto was being held around his waist by a Sasuke double. The other had his lips on his blond, and the combination of disgust and jealousy flew threw his brain like a snow storm. The raven took one look at Naruto's state and only one thing went through the right part of his mind.

"Love illusion," he hissed. Taking a stance he surged as much energy as he could and brought it into his hand. Sasuke's eyes turned black as he growled and sent the mass forward with a yell.

"Chidori!" he called out.

His copy grunted as he was hit from behind, dropping Naruto to the floor. The copy flew into the corner, hitting Naruto's dresser and breaking the mirror. The blond woke from his trance and blinked in confusion. He took a lung full of air and rubbed his head.

"W-what?" he rasped out looking around. He stood up shakily and gasped as his wounds started to ache again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. The blond looked at him and blinked. He looked toward his dresser where the second Sasuke was now standing up, looking disgruntled. Naruto slowly looked back at the Sasuke by the door.

"Am I...Dreaming?" he asked with wide scared eyes. The Sasuke at the door was about to come forward but was nearly pushed backward into the hallway. He stood his ground and grunted when the force tried to push him back. The same dark feeling overwhelmed him, and he looked in anger to his double.

"It's you! Who are you?" he yelled. Summoning his strength, Sasuke lashed his arm out and caused the duplicate to land on the floor. Sasuke's eyes turned black as he lashed out again and caught the double in the chin, causing him to grunt. Naruto backed away in fear as his back collided with the wall near his closet.

"Two Sasukes?" he whispered to himself. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest at what he was seeing. Sasuke's eyes were as black as ink and so were the other Sasuke's. He looked back and forth rapidly as the Sasuke by the door pinned the other to the carpet. Naruto didn't know what he was seeing. It was if some invisible force was waving through the air like heating coming off of a car in the summer as it sat under the sun. The waves moved through the air and swirled in place. They were mesmerizing and Naruto couldn't look away. He was freaked at the same time fascinated.

The double suddenly looked up and opened his mouth from the floor. A black cloud flew out of his mouth and hit Naruto straight in the face. The blond coughed and tried to wave away whatever had come at him. It caused him to feel sick as his legs turned to jelly under him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in a panic. He watched in horror as the blond hit the floor, becoming unconscious. The double forcefully pushed his spell off and dusted off his shirt.

"Not how I wanted this to go down Sasuke," he said smoothly back in his own voice. Sasuke's eyes shined as he took a step forward.

"You're the darkness? What do you want? Why are you after Naruto?" he hissed, looking menacing. The double chuckled and wiped a hand down his face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the face shifted and Sasuke was caught by surprise.

"You-?" He whispered in confusion.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. What we are is not a dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**Chapter 13: What we are is not a dream**

**Its fun reading the reviews and having everyone guess who the bad guy is. I've tried to make it so your jaw will drop when you hear who it is. I can see the reviews now...Oh boy I'm going to get an ear full from everyone!**

**Hope you like it, I finished this chapter nice and early for all of you!**

**YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI ALERT ALERT ALERT!**

**OH YEAH! MAJOR YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER, BE FOREWARNED THERE IS MUCH MANSMEX AHEAD!**

**WOOT! WOOT!**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka stared at him from across the room. Sasuke was surprised but was disappointed and utterly shocked.

"Ino...You? What the fuck? What the hell is going on? You're a dark crafter?" he asked. Ino looked smug as her demeanor changed. She morphed back into herself, her clothes going back to her school ones. Her long blond hair flowed down her back, and she regarded Sasuke with a stiff smile.

"I was hoping to suck his soul out before you got here but...Oh well..." she sneered, looking to the side.

"My revenge will have to wait," she whispered more to herself this time. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion as the hair on the back of his neck lifted at the words.

"Revenge? Soul sucking? Why Naruto?" he asked in a stiff voice. Ino didn't speak for a moment as she looked to the side. Her eyes drifted to Naruto and then back to Sasuke.

"Because my dear Sasuke, I hate him. Destroying him will hurt you the most. It will make you feel what you, and your family have been doing to other dark crafters for years! However, I'm not strong enough yet. You arrived before I could suck Naruto dry," she said. Sasuke brought power into his hand and aimed it at Ino.

"Dark crafters suck the life out of their victims? Then you're the one who killed the kid at the beach party? Who are you really?" he hissed again.

"Oh Sasuke, you don't remember me do you?" she sneered through looking slightly hurt. The raven was slowly losing his patience. His eyes glanced to Naruto who was still unconscious on the floor but unharmed.

"I don't need to know you to kill you!" he growled. Ino stuck her nose in the air before turning her back on him.

"This space is too small to fight in Sasuke-kun and I doubt you keep Naruto safe in the crossfire. Besides, aren't you still curious as to who I am?" she asked him, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"About how a bitch like you is a crafter? No, not really. What family do you come from anyway? All the dark crafters have been wiped out!" Sasuke said. Ino looked angry and faced him again.

"Do you know why we were killed Sasuke? Do you even know why dark crafters existed in the first place? We tried to intermingle but as soon as we ascended we out powered any usual crafters! We had to exist to wipe out all former remnants of ordinary crafters. That was the only way to secure our survival from your kind! As soon as I get rid of you and your pathetic family there will be no more left!" she snarled. Sasuke watched as her face practically turned red. Her breathing was irregular from her tirade as she stared in almost desperation at the raven.

"You don't even have the decency to remember who I am? Fine, I'll just have to remind you the hard way then! See you soon my beloved Sasuke-kun" she screamed. Sasuke felt a large pull of energy, and it made his head spin. He managed to keep his eyes open as Ino seemed to cover herself head to toe in a dark mist. He watched her stare at him hatefully and move her hand in a fast motion. The amount of power stopped, and Sasuke was left catching his breath. He ignored his burning lungs and instead went to Naruto still on the floor.

"Naruto, Naruto!" he called, sitting on the floor and lifting the blond into his lap. The blond, groaned and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. He opened his eyes and blinked as a worried black pair stared down at him. The raven ran a hand over Naruto's skin, frowning when small bouts of the dim energy still buzzed on the tan skin. Quickly, Sasuke's eyes turned completely black, and he smoothed away the dark energy. His eyes went back to normal as Naruto's own blue eyes cleared.

"Oww...My head," he said breathlessly. He looked up at Sasuke and blinked in surprise and confusion. He looked around his room, and his mouth fell at the shattered dresser and messy room. He looked at Sasuke in fear, and the raven bit his bottom lip tightly.

"Naruto...I can explain," he said lamely, looking to the side. The blond sat up fully and stared at Sasuke while rubbing the back of his sore neck.

"What . . . The hell are you?" He whispered in awe. Sasuke bit his lip and swallowed.

"I think it's better . . . If I showed you Naruto," he said softly.

* * *

Everyone was still sitting in the living room when Sasuke teleported back. They were a little surprised though when a ruffled and scared Naruto was clasped tightly in his arms. The blond looked more than a little shaken but in awe at how he had been teleported so instantly. The family was nervous as Sasuke gently coaxed Naruto to his room and put him in his bed. Sasuke walked back to the living room to explain the situation.

"Ino? Ino...Yamanaka?" Neji whispered in surprise.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Sasuke confirmed.

"How is that possible? All dark crafters are registered on the family tree. Ino, even if she changed her name would still appear on some line," Kiba wondered out loud.

"Its too strange, she said she knew you?" Gaara asked him. Sasuke nodded as he sighed and sat down on his couch.

"I take it Naru-chan saw everything?" Itachi asked in all seriousness.

"Is he okay? The kid looked banged up," Nagato mentioned from behind Itachi.

"I walked in and Ino had taken my form. I don't know what happened before that, but she was trying to suck out his soul," Sasuke explained. Itachi's eyes widened, but they went hard a moment later.

"That is the main way they gain their power. We started destroying them earlier in the century to prevent them from wiping out normal crafters. They're harmless before they ascend, but once they do their powers need fuel to survive. Dark magic is powerful so it's harder to maintain a constant flow. Soul sucking even one person enables them to perform amazing feats, including image copies. You said a kid at the beach had died; she must have eaten him to create the flows of power, we've been feeling all along," Itachi explained.

"She also mentioned something about revenge?" Kiba asked from across the room.

"I have no understanding about that. Unless possibly she wants revenge for her kind?" Neji said.

"We need more information. If she becomes more of a threat, we will eliminate her," Itachi said, facing them all.

"We should just track her down now and kill her," Gaara growled.

"Gaara, her powers are unique. Either she taught herself or she had a master, there is no way she taught herself such high level crafting," Nagato said.

"We need to keep digging. I feel like we're missing something," Neji said quietly. Itachi nodded at Neji's words and stood from his favorite armchair.

"I think its time all of you settled for the night. Nagato and I will look further into Ino Yamanaka. You're welcome to go home, but I feel better if you all stayed the night here tonight. Sasuke, please take care of Naruto. Answer all his questions, he's bound to have many," Itachi said. They all nodded and headed for the steps to the upper floors. Sasuke went to his room while Kiba went toward the end of the hallways near the library. Neji decided he wanted to sleep on the first level and headed toward the rooms near the downstairs bathrooms. He stopped walking though when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and raised an eyebrow when Gaara stepped up to him, hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to talk to you," he asked quietly. Neji sighed but nodded, feeling a slight flutter somewhere in the bottom of his stomach.

"We can talk in the guest room," Neji said. Gaara nodded and padded silently behind the brunette. They weren't aware that Nagato and Itachi watched them go.

"Do you think Neji will let him in his heart?" Itachi wondered silently. Nagato sat next to him and gently kissed the side of his neck.

"Let's just pray, they're smart enough to sound-proof the walls," Nagato whispered against the pale skin. Itachi turned and frowned at him.

"Really Nagato?" he scolded. The other male shrugged and smiled.

"Just saying...We forgot to remember? Poor Sasuke, I think we scarred him for life after that," the red head laughed. Itachi blushed and coughed, looking away.

"Animal," he whispered. Nagato smiled and gently hugged the other to his side.

* * *

Neji sat down on the bed as Gaara closed the door behind him softly. Neji removed his jean jacket and draped it on the back of the chair by the bed. Gaara walked over to the bed and sat down next to Neji, smoothing out the sheets.

"I know your afraid of me...And I don't blame you," Gaara said almost immediately. Neji was a little surprised at the sudden words, but he hid it well.

"Gaara," he began.

"I lose control easily, my temper always wins out against me in the end. I'm not...A very emotional person. All I've ever felt is hate and anger," he said, not looking at the brunette.

"Gaara, I'm not afraid of you," Neji corrected.

"You are. I know you are," Gaara looked at him as he said this. Neji sighed and clasped his hands on his lap.

"Only in certain situations Gaara," he said. Neji tensed a little as Gaara moved a little closer.

"Tell me," he urged.

Neji's pale eyes looked into Gaara's sea greens. The red head always had that look of anger on his face even when he was happy. It was only when they were children had Neji ever seen his cousin smile. Back then that was what had made Neji fall for Gaara in the first place. No one knew at the time that Gaara's father had been abusing him. It was after the man died that Gaara had dropped his smile, and only anger had followed in its wake. It had gotten better over the years, but Neji knew it was his fault. Each time he rejected Gaara the red head fell into his anger and often either hurt himself or someone else.

"The fight at the bar, for example, is one. Even when the situation doesn't call for it; you still get angry at the wrong people. You exploded at Sasuke and worse off, I got caught in the crossfire," Neji scolded. Gaara's eyes seemed to droop as he looked at the bed covers. Neji shook his head and moved his shaking fingers through his loose brown hair.

"Gaara...Do you think you could even handle a relationship with me let alone another person? We're just family, and you tend to act like we are your enemies sometimes. I'm not...I'm not going to wonder if anything you feel for me is even real. You don't believe in love anyway so what's the point?" Neji turned away. Gaara grabbed his shoulders and spun him look in his face.

"I have issues but I know what love is. That's all I can think about when I see you Neji. I do love my family but with you; it was always different. Even when we were little, it was you I liked being around. You always listened and stuck by me no matter how much of an asshole I was. Neji...I...It's just hard to say what I want to say," Gaara almost ground out.

Neji felt the hands on his shoulders tighten as Gaara came closer. The red head set his chin on Neji's shoulder and pulled their bodies tight. Neji blinked as he felt his cheeks slightly turn a bit rosy. Gaara was holding him much more gently than he ever thought possible. He felt the other press into him fully and kiss his neck. Neji was caught by surprise at the sudden show of affection.

"Gaara..." Neji gasped as the kiss turned into something more. The red head latched onto the skin there and firmly started sucking. Neji closed his eyes and couldn't help but preen his neck away. Arms wound around his waist and held him tight as the mouth on him moved harder. After a few moments Gaara pulled away, a dull fire burning in his eyes. Neji looked at him and reached up to run his fingers over the now tender skin of his neck.

"I do love you Neji. I may not show it, but I can when it comes to you. If you let me, I prove it to you for the rest of our lives. I'll never give you a reason to be afraid," his rough voice said. Neji looked down at the comforter, still confused.

"I don't want anymore broken ribs," he grunted. Gaara made a strangled noise but bit his lip to stifle it.

"No more, I'll never hurt you again," he promised. Neji looked up at him and made his eyes hard.

"If it happens again, I'm gone, for good," he said. Gaara took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You'll give me...A chance?" Gaara asked almost timidly. Neji chewed his lip and breathed through his nose. His face heated up as he looked to the side. Gaara was watching him intently, waiting for an answer. Neji turned back to him and instead let his actions do the talking. He leaned forward and coated Gaara's lips with his own. Gaara made a noise of surprise and for a moment, Neji thought he did something wrong, and he pulled back. Gaara's eyes were wide as he stared at the brunette. Neji swallowed when he realized that he was probably the first person to ever kiss Gaara.

"Oh uh..." Neji was actually at a loss for words. Instead, Gaara growled and surged forward, smothering Neji's lips with his own. Neji moaned as he was smothered and pushed backwards onto the bed. Gaara pulled back a moment later let his eyes turn completely black. Neji felt the energy and blinked his eyes open.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Gaara's eyes returned to normal as he started to unbutton Neji's shirt.

"Making the walls sound proof," he said in a purr. Neji made a strangled noise and blushed as Gaara latched onto one of his nipples. Neji moaned as a pair of hands swiftly removed his jeans, pulling them down his thighs and off his legs. He panted as Gaara forced his legs open and growled at what he saw.

"All mine," he growled. Neji howled as Gaara leaned down and took his cock into his mouth.

* * *

Nagato stopped reading the book when he thought he heard something. He mumbled under his breath as he looked to Itachi to notice the other hadn't heard anything.

"Fucking teenagers," he ground out. He crossed his legs to keep his own erection from sprouting through at the sudden noise Neji gave off. Sure the walls in the room were now sound proof but what they forgot was one of Nagato's best crafting skills was his hearing. He bit his lip, and it took all his will power to keep from jumping Itachi on the couch next to him.

Itachi had his thoughts occupied as he went through book after book. He searched everywhere but the name Ino or Yamanaka didn't appear in their family line at all. He sighed and set the book down.

"What am I missing?" He asked himself.

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind him as Naruto looked up at him from the bed. The raven frowned when he saw the fresh bruises on Naruto's skin.

"Here," Sasuke said, sitting down next to the blond. Naruto watched with wide eyes as Sasuke's eyes turned completely black. He raised a hand and ran it over the blonde's chest and some parts of his face. Naruto felt a tingle as his skin healed, and he gasped. Sasuke dropped his hand once he was done and stared at the blond.

"So...What are you exactly?" Naruto asked in confusion. The raven wrinkled his nose and combed a hand through his hair.

"I'm a crafter. I guess in your terms, I would be a warlock or a male witch," he explained.

"You don't mix potions or anything like that do you?" Naruto asked in what seemed like skepticism. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. We just have powers. We don't ride brooms or anything...Naruto, I'm not gonna lie. I was going to tell you...When the time was right," he said.

"Well...We've only been dating about a week, so I didn't think it would come out so soon," the blond shrugged, rubbing his chin.

"I'm actually surprised Naruto...You're rather handling this well," the raven said. Naruto smiled sheepishly and shrugged again.

"Honestly, after this week, this is the coolest thing that's every happened to me," he said softly. Sasuke came a little closer and brought Naruto into a hug.

"I was worried you were going to leave me," he said. The blond shook his head and buried himself under the raven's chin.

"Sure I'm still a little scared. I keep thinking this is all a dream, but...It can't be all bad if you're in it with me," he said softly. Sasuke felt his chest grow warm as he embraced the blond and kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad Naruto...I love you too much to let you go," he whispered into blond hair. Naruto blushed and looked up at him with a smile.

"You love me?" He asked. The raven at the words felt his own cheeks grow warm.

"I know it's too soon to say but...Yeah, I do," he said. Naruto pulled back and sat up more on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke softly. The raven closed his eyes and let his hands run down to the blonde's hips. He grabbed them softly and pulled the blond close. They broke apart after a moment as Naruto seemed to stare at his face.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's face scrunched up as he lifted a hand and ran it through Sasuke's bangs.

"How do you...Do that thing with your eyes?" he asked. Sasuke smirked and closed them. He opened them a moment later, now black and shining. Naruto played with his eye lids as he stared in amazement.

"What does it feel like?" he asked. Sasuke made them vanish, and he smiled softly.

"It's only pulling power from my body into my eyes. Actually, I just used my powers to make them look that way. Only when I do something over the top or serious do they change," he said. Naruto smiled as his eyes went wide.

"You mean you can change what you look like?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Turn your hair blue!" he said in excitement. Sasuke wrinkled his nose but rolled his eyes. He thought about it and shrugged.

"All right, but we're not playing this game all night," he said. Sasuke's eyes changed, and Naruto watched in amazement as Sasuke's roots went from black to blue. He laughed when Sasuke started playing with the shade color, going from light blue to a deeper purple. He stopped, and Naruto clapped.

"Wow, have long have you been...Well obviously your whole life but...Your family too?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and laid them both down on the bed.

"Let me start from the beginning," he said.

Naruto listened intently at the small history lesson. To him, it sounded like a far-off fairy tale of towns with castles and dragons. He frowned at the sad parts and laughed at the happy ones. When Sasuke finished Naruto had a look of contemplation on his face.

"So the dark crafters only turn bad after they ascend?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke rubbed his blond's back and nodded.

"Yes, their powers become so great that they have to eat souls to maintain it," he whispered. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's pillow and looked at the raven pleadingly.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you about what happened this week," he whispered out. Naruto told Sasuke about the creature he thought at first was nothing but a dream. He told the story right up to the time Sasuke had saved him in his dorm room. Sasuke listened intently and nodded at several parts.

"Sounds like the creature was Ino. She was making you suffer this whole time. I wish you could have told me the first day," he gently soothed, letting his fingers run over Naruto's cheek.

"I didn't think any of it was real," the blond said. Sasuke leaned over him and kissed his cheek this time.

"I'm not going to let her touch you," he swore. The blond reached up and curled his fingers into the back of Sasuke's neck. He smiled and massaged the skin there as Sasuke purred like a cat.

"I don't want you to get hurt over me Sasuke," he said softly. Sasuke preened into the touch but looked seriously at Naruto.

"I won't. She doesn't stand a chance," he said. Naruto blushed at the intense stare the raven was giving him. The blond sat up as Sasuke grabbed his arms and pulled him forward. Wrapping their arms around each other, they came chest to chest, and face to face. They simply stared at each other, feeling their breaths intermingle. Sasuke moved first, letting his eyes turn black before they closed, and he leaned forward. Naruto was curious as to why Sasuke changed his eyes but instead met him in the kiss. A sudden warmth flooded him, and he moaned into the feeling. It traveled from his lips down his throat and settled warmly in his stomach like melted chocolate. His cheeks turned rosy as realization hit him. He pulled back to see Sasuke smirking at him.

"T-that's cheating!" Naruto gasped. He panted as the feeling crawled up his spine and poured down his thighs. He squirmed as his surrounded his hips and made his cock harden in his sleep pants. Sasuke rubbed against him and kissed his neck.

"No it's not...It's me pleasuring you in a more unique way. I've never tried it and now seemed to be the perfect time," he whispered against the skin. Naruto swallowed and panted as he moved his erection against Sasuke's stomach muscles.

"Its unbearable..." he panted in want. Sasuke watched as Naruto's breath became faster the harder he rubbed up against Sasuke. The raven moaned and removed Naruto's shirt, exposing his chest. Naruto's nipples peaked as goose bumps covered his arms and stomach. Sasuke kissed him as he reached under Naruto's sleep pants and grasped his hard on. Naruto mewled and jerked his hips.

"M-more!" he gasped, opening his eyes. Sasuke pushed him back and fully removed the blonds sweat pants. Naruto panted as he rested his hands on his stomach. Sasuke smirked at him before blowing cool air on the blond's now full and red cock. Naruto whimpered and preened his hips up. The warm feeling inside him spread down his back and pooled into the base of his erection.

"Sasuke!" he begged. The raven grasped Naruto's knees and carefully moved them open fully. He massaged the back of the blonde's knees as he leaned forward and touched his tongue to the tip. Liquid spilled out of the tip as Sasuke ran his tongue down the full length of Naruto's erection. Naruto tried to move his hips, but the hands on his knees held him down.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Sasuke groaned. The raven licked a trail from the fair-haired's cock to his belly button. Dipping his tongue in, he tasted the skin and played with the small indent in the golden haired's stomach. Naruto moaned and rested his hands on the top of Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke...I need you," he whined. The raven sat up and removed his pants and shirt almost instantly. He grabbed Naruto's hips and eagerly pressed his own erection right on top of the blond. Naruto moaned at the skin on hot skin and instantly started to grind against Sasuke. He reached up in turn and grasped onto Sasuke's forearms for leverage. The raven leaned over him, spreading his legs more and driving their pelvises together hard. They ground against one another, kissing and moaning into each other's mouths. Sasuke panted along with his blond as his stomach muscles clenched under the pressure of release. The humping became harder as Naruto wrapped his legs around the raven.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna cum," he panted desperately. Sasuke growled and smothered him in a kiss.

"Me too," he panted. They worked harder against each other as sweat rolled down their bodies. Naruto tensed and grasped Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ah...Aaah!" he cried. He came hard against Sasuke's stomach as the raven did the same. They yelled into the room as they jerked and rubbed against one another. A moment later both went boneless, simply gazing lovingly at each other. They both gave a breathless laugh as they met in a kiss.

* * *

Gaara stopped his unyielding thrusting as a noise caught his ears. He looked toward the ceiling and scowled as he heard a strong thump. Hands on his chest rubbed down his collar bone and trailed to his nipples. He snapped from his thoughts to look down at the brunette he was in the middle of fucking. Neji panted as sweat rolled off his face and into the pillow beneath. His loose hair was all over the pillow his head rested on. His pale face was tinted pink as he looked up at Gaara pleadingly.

"What's wrong...Why did you stop?" he groaned, arching his hips up against Gaara. The red head groaned as his cock sunk further into the lean body under him. Neji's legs were wrapped tight about his waist as Gaara sat up on his forearms. The hands on his chest continued to run down until they reached the part where Gaara was connected to Neji's body. The brunette moaned as he moved his hips, pushing himself against Gaara and literally fucking himself on the red head's cock.

"Gaara...Don't stop, don't ever stop!" he begged, continuing to move. Neji threw his head and moaned as he moved his body into Gaara. Gaara growled and halted Neji's movements.

"I'm not stopping...Not tonight," he growled, moving up the other's body. He pinned Neji down and pressed against him tighter. Throwing the brunette's legs over his shoulders he ruthlessly started thrusting, causing Neji to scream in ecstasy.

* * *

**TBC**

**And yes...I am very naughty...;-)**

**BTW, I've been trying to update but I think the stupid website was down. Well its up anyway, I hope there isn't anymore problems!**


	14. The hours that come and go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Chapter 14: The hours that come and go**

**Enjoy the update, college is almost finished for me and I'll have all the time in the world for my fics this summer! Whee!**

* * *

Itachi leaned against Nagato as the night turned later and afterward. They had searched all the books but nothing had turned up, not even a picture. Everyone had finally settled, and Nagato hadn't heard anything more from the sex-crazed teens in the house. Naruto and Sasuke rested peacefully as did Gaara and Neji in each other's arms. Kiba the whole time fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Itachi started to drift off a bit when his elbow hit a book on the table. He sighed and picked it up. A picture fell out as he frowned in confusion. It was a faded photo, one he did not recognize.

"What is it?" Nagato asked. The red head looked to his lover to see him examining a photo.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen this photo," he said. They flipped it over to read the back.

"It's dated over fifteen years ago," Nagato saw. They flipped it back to the original side and examined it. The little ones in the picture were obvious. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Kiba all smiled at the camera, only Kiba and Neji waved slightly. Sasuke and Gaara in their usual youth looked as miserable as ever but Itachi saw a hint of a smile. Itachi was standing behind Sasuke and smiled at the camera, his hand on his little brother's shoulder. Some other family was in the photo, but they were long gone, buried in the earth. Itachi frowned when he saw faces of old dark crafters and bit his lip. These people had been the ones who went bad. They were the ones destroyed when they chose to kill to improve their powers instead of staying as the usual crafters.

"We met sometime after this picture was taken," Nagato said.

"Before I ascended," Itachi whispered.

Through all the faces, Itachi saw one more among them that was young. A little girl stood by what appeared to be her parents. Itachi saw the faces of the two adults and frowned.

"Father killed those two. I remember him coming home looking tired. They had killed two kids and sucked them dry at the playground. Father stopped them both before they could kill a couple and eat the baby," Itachi breathed.

"The younger the soul, the more energy they get," Nagato said, taking the picture from the raven.

"This little girl...Is this their daughter?" Nagato asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know if this little girl is Ino Yamanaka or not. I'll show Sasuke in the morning, he could tell me if it's her," Itachi said. Nagato smiled as he watched his lover stifle a yawn.

"We should get to bed," he said softly. Itachi wiped his eyes and smiled at Nagato.

"Yes we should, let me put up a barrier around the house first though. I don't trust that Ino will leave us alone for long," he said. Nagato nodded and helped him stand from the couch. They quickly placed a barrier just as Itachi looked like he was on the verge of collapse. Nagato swept him off his feet and carried him bridal style upstairs.

"Just like when we first started dating," Nagato mentioned. Itachi chuckled weakly as they walked to their room. He was set softly on his bed, and he pulled Nagato down with him.

"Save it for the honey moon," he whispered.

* * *

Footsteps crunched the pavement outside the large two-story mansion. The person standing on the stone outside scrunched her nose in disgust at the sight of the house. She whispered some words into her hands and balled them tight. She let them loose as a dark cloud drifted from her hands and molded in the air. She sent it toward the house and waited.

Naruto woke from his sleep encased in Sasuke's arms. He blinked a couple of times and slowly maneuvered out of the sleeping raven's hold. He was dressed in his pajamas now as he walked toward the window. The blond's eyes were glazed over as he approached the widow and opened it. He coughed lightly as a black smoke rose from his throat and disappeared into the air. The blond continued to breath out the smoke as it surrounded both, him and the window. The woman below the window smiled as she looked up. She could already feel the barrier around the house vanishing as she proceeded to the front door. She looked behind her and gestured toward someone.

"Go!" she hissed.

The person behind her walked forward and looked toward the window. He gathered energy into his feet and easily jumped the two stories. He grabbed onto the vines on the side of the house and hung just inches from Naruto's face. He waved away the black mist and looked backward to the woman below. She nodded at him, and he looked back to the blond. He easily reached out and set his hand on Naruto's shoulder. It only took that one touch to make the blond, the male, and the woman vanish into the thin air.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled the next morning. He was in the kitchen where his family was gathered around the main table. Itachi looked grave while his cousins looked angry.

"Sasuke, she took him," Kiba said. Sasuke marched over to the table to see what they were all looking at.

"Ino got into the house but how?" Neji asked on the stool next to Gaara.

"Even she couldn't break through a barrier without inside help," Nagato growled next to Itachi.

"I know how," Sasuke growled. He waved his hand as a black mist quickly showed itself and then vanished. He felt the energy outside his open window.

"This is the same shit that flew into Naruto when Ino was disguised as me in his room. She must have filled him with it before she left," he growled. Itachi's eyes widened as he stood from the table.

"Controlling mist...Naruto must have opened your window and broke the barrier," he said quietly. Sasuke set his lips and looked down to the picture on the table. He picked it up and frowned at it.

"What is with this picture?" he asked, waving it at them.

"Look to the right corner," Gaara's deep voice growled. Sasuke looked closely and squinted his eyes. They went wide a moment later.

"I-Ino?" he said in surprise.

"Sasuke, I realized why we couldn't find her on the tree. It turns out once dark crafters are killed, we eliminate them from the records," Itachi explained.

"But that would have to mean that Ino is dead. Her name isn't on the tree so what is she?" Kiba asked. They all looked to Itachi and Nagato for an answer.

"She's a remnant," Itachi said. They all looked at each other.

"A memory?" Sasuke said. Nagato nodded and gently fingered the ends of Itachi's hair from his position behind him.

"Fugaku Uchiha killed her and her parents several years ago. When a dark crafter's hate is strong enough they can leave a piece of themselves behind. No doubt Fugaku killed her parents first, and she tried to kill him back in self-defense. Normally, crafters powers don't manifest until the age of eight or nine. When under extreme emotional circumstance some can come to their powers rather early," Nagato explained. Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Her hate keeps her earth bound," he whispered. The red head next to him slammed his hands on the coffee table.

"Where exactly is she in our line?" Gaara asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I can't say but I know she is very close. Before her parents went bad, they were constant guests in the Uchiha household. Can you remember anything from the pictures? You were all just children, but I have many more of all of you and Ino together," Itachi asked of them.

"Nothing specific, only that when we were little, a girl clung to Sasuke like glue," Neji said suddenly.

"Yeah, I remember that. We were always really mean to her because she was a girl," Kiba said also.

"So her motive is what exactly? I know she wants revenge but for what? Treating her like shit?" Gaara growled.

"More likely for what my father did to her family and her," Sasuke said, sitting down on the stool.

"Either way she has Naruto. We now know that her threat is real. We need to find out where she has him," Neji said. They all were silent around the table.

"Sasuke, you know tomorrow is your birthday, correct?" Itachi suddenly said. The raven took a deep breath and nodded.

"She wants me then?" he asked. Nagato turned toward him.

"Dark crafters which suck the souls of ascended crafters no longer need to keep feeding. They will continue to be sustained," he said.

"But she is only a remnant, surely she won't survive that long even after she feeds?" Neji asked.

"Unless she has a new body she can slip into," Itachi finished. All the boy's eyes widened.

"She wants Naruto's body?" Sasuke yelled. Itachi nodded gravely and looked to them all.

"We need to find her by tonight," Neji said.

* * *

Hours passed, and Sasuke was becoming more and more anxious. He paced the living room as his cousins tried to give him reassurances. Neji was sitting next to Gaara, who had his arm around the other's waist. Both seemed to be lost in thought as Itachi stared into the fireplace.

"She'll want you by midnight for sure," Itachi whispered. Nagato and everyone looked at him.

"Because she'll need Sasuke after he has ascended," Nagato said back. Sasuke shook his head and punched the wall near the doorway.

"Then she can have it!" he yelled. Itachi looked at him in surprise and stood up.

"Sasuke don't talk like that, these are your powers we're talking about," he hissed. Sasuke faced his brother, but his rage was only being fueled by his older brother's look.

"If it means saving Naruto, then she can have my powers. I want him safe! I don't care about being a crafter!" he said again.

"It won't matter Sasuke, even if you give up your powers, she'll still want Naruto as her vessel. We need to be smart and think of a way to prevent her from doing that," Nagato argued back. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and growled.

"I'll rip her fucking face off next time I see her!" he spat. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice how close his brother had stepped to him. He looked up into the other's eyes and calmed as Itachi set his hands on his shaking shoulders.

"Relax, you have all of us behind you. We'll help you through all of this Sasuke," Itachi soothed. The younger raven looked into his brother's eyes and saw hope. He shook his head and brought his brother into an embrace.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

They all sat waiting for some sign of Ino to show herself. It came around four in the evening. It was in the form of just a simple phone call.

"Is this supposed to mock me?" Sasuke asked into the receiver. He heard a feminine chuckle on the other end.

_"Now now...No need to be so feisty,"_ Ino said. Sasuke was starting to quickly lose his patients.

"Where is Naruto!" he growled. Sasuke stood near the fireplace as the rest of his family watched from several places around the room. Itachi and Nagato sat against each other on the couch while Gaara held Neji leaning against the wall near the kitchen. Kiba was sitting in the arm chair as he watched the flames in the fireplace dance.

Sasuke heard a sigh on the other end.

_"Naruto this and Naruto that...It's getting old Sasuke-kun,"_ Ino hissed.

"Shut up, I could not care less about your feelings. If you hurt him..." Sasuke warned.

_"I won't unless you piss me off enough!"_ Ino threatened. Sasuke went quiet as Ino cleared her throat on the other end.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, sounding calm this time.

_"Show up at the old barn ten minutes before midnight. Your boy toy will be there, bring your family if you want, I could always use an audience,"_ the girl sneered. Sasuke felt the urge to roll his eyes as he turned toward the fireplace.

"Funny thing for a corpse to say," Sasuke mumbled out. The other line was silent, and it made Sasuke suddenly nervous.

_"What did you call me?" _she growled out. Sasuke sneered and faced away from the curious faces watching him.

"You were better off dead Yamanaka. I didn't think a fragment of memories had the nerve to do shit like this," the raven growled.

_"Better than being the son of a crafter murderer. I heard your dad killed your mom, tell me, did she scream?"_ Ino asked almost innocently. Sasuke slammed the phone against the fire place in anger.

"Shut up! At least, my parents didn't go around killing and eating people like fucking freaks!" he shouted.

_"I'm done talking to you. Just show up and I might reconsider what vessel I choose. Tootles Sasuke-kun!"_ Ino gushed. The line went dead and Sasuke stared at the receiver in hate. He turned the phone off and let it drop in anger to the floor.

"She wants us all at the barn ten minutes before midnight," Sasuke told them. Itachi's mouth went taunt as Nagato stood from the couch.

"Then let's show her what it's like to mess with a whole covenant," Nagato said sternly.

"Now you're talking," Kiba smiled as he stood from the arm chair.

"We shouldn't rush in, for all we know she has something planned to wipe us all out," Neji reasoned from beside Gaara.

"Even at her level of power, one crafter can't take on all of us," Gaara said. Sasuke put the phone back on the hook and looked at everyone.

"We need to get Naruto out of their first. Isn't there anything I can do?" Sasuke looked toward his brother. Itachi looked pale as he leaned back against the couch he was on.

"I'm not sure. I've been never teleported people separate from myself. Usually a person will be connected by the hand or some sort of contact. Plus I can't guarantee Naruto isn't tied to something. We could accidentally rip off an arm or leg," he reasoned. Sasuke made a noise of frustration.

"We also need to think about how you'll act when you ascend Sasuke," Neji said suddenly. The raven looked toward the brunette.

"I'll be fine," he assured.

"No, you won't," Itachi suddenly said quietly. Everyone looked to the pale raven and at how miserable he seemed. Nagato immediately sat down next to him and set his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Itachi, we'll all be there," he assured his lover. Itachi though shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It's going to take a lot to make it so Sasuke doesn't become a dark crafter," Itachi said. They all looked at him in surprise.

"Say what?" Kiba asked. Neji and Gaara looked at each other while Sasuke seemed to stand there in shock.

"Become...A dark crafter?" he asked his older brother. Nagato bit his bottom lip and looked toward them all.

"When Itachi ascended...He became a dark crafter," he explained to them.

"But...How is that possible?" Neji said breathless. Itachi looked back toward Sasuke and sighed.

"The reason I am so weak is because I refuse to eat souls. I can't be a regular crafter anymore because of the path my blood has chosen. That's why...I went insane after I ascended," he explained. Suddenly, it all dawned on them, and they hated themselves for not noticing it sooner.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kiba whined, sitting down hard on the couch. Itachi gave a weary smile.

"I didn't want to alarm anyone. This burden is mine alone to bare," he explained. Nagato winded his arms around the raven and pulled him close.

"Not entirely," he added.

"But I don't understand, why did you become a dark crafter? I thought that only happened to a certain bloodline?" Sasuke asked his brother. Itachi ran his fingers through his bangs and leaned against Nagato.

"Because the Uchiha is a direct line to the original dark crafters. Our very first ancestor was a black crafter while their siblings remained regular. Even through years of breeding with humans and other crafters the blood was still too thick to change or merge with common blood," Itachi explained. Sasuke remained quiet but kneeled down to his brother's eye level.

"Itachi, it's not your fault," he said. The older raven smiled sadly and rubbed his eyes.

"I know, but . . . I don't want you to go through what I did when I ascended," he said. Sasuke put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It won't. I promise," he said back.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. In the end, we're all family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the movie Covenant**

**Chapter 15: In the end, we're all family**

**Well I decided to get my butt in gear and finish this. It will be the final chapter and I hope it answers some questions and such. Be thankful, after my shift at the hospital I was beat! Funny...No matter how tired I am I always want to type my fanfics. Well, its like...10:00 pm my time and I have to get up at 4 am to go to work, night!**

**Final Chapter**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he awoke from his dreaming. His body was sore as his wrists screamed in protest. He raised his head and wondered why it was so dark out.

"It's not...Morning?" he whispered. He tried to stand, but he tugged and his body wouldn't move. He whipped his head around and gasped as he discovered he was tied to a post. He moved his legs and managed to stand as his hands were tied behind his back. He was still wearing his sleep pants and tank top, confirming that it all was not a dream. He struggled against his bindings and yelled when they tugged on the skin of his wrists.

"You're awake," a smooth voice said. Naruto's head whipped around and stared at the person before him. Sai gave a weak smile as he approached and stood before the blond.

"Sai, what the hell is going on! Untie me!" the fair-haired begged. Sai's smile began to strain as he continued to stare at the blond.

"I wish I could, but I'm afraid I can't," he said quietly in sincerity. Sai looked at the dirt floor before looking back at the blond. Naruto clenched his fists behind his back and looked at the floor.

"Sai, are you...Like Ino?" Naruto asked him. Sai seemed surprised but it only showed for a moment.

"So Sasuke told you what he was huh? It's only natural, especially after everything that has happened between you two. However, no, I'm not like Ino...I am Ino," he explained. Naruto looked confused as he continued to take in his surroundings. He was in an aged barn, pieces of the wood missing from some parts of the walls. Naruto briefly wondered how the old place was still standing.

"What...Do you mean?" the blond asked, staring at his friend. Sai bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"I was at no time a real person to begin with. I was never born into this world. Ino created me apart from herself. I am the last part of her that held sympathy and sincerity. She cast that part of herself away and made me," he said. Sai walked to a near by barrel and sat on it. Naruto for the fist time saw the extreme sadness in Sai's normally stoic face.

"I'm...Just a shadow. A servant who cannot disobey Ino, even if I tried," he finished quietly. Naruto felt the wind blow through the cracks of the barn, and he shivered. Footsteps approached from the outside and crunched the old hay on the floor of the building. Naruto and Sai looked up to see Ino approached them from the entrance of the barn.

"Have a good nap Naruto?" she smiled stepping up to him. She looked Naruto over and huffed as she swatted at the bangs of his hair.

"Honesty, I don't know what Sasuke-kun sees in a weak human like you. He should have chosen a crafter female to be with instead," she smiled, flipping her hair. Naruto frowned darkly and looked away.

"Let me know when you see one," he said casually back. Ino's smirk dropped, and she shrugged. Sai watched nervously as she pulled her hand back and let it fly forward, slapping the blond across the face. Naruto grunted but otherwise didn't make a sound at the impact.

"You're funny Uzumaki," she smiled again. She turned to Sai, who sat quietly on his barrel.

"Sai you lazy ass, wait outside and let me know when they arrive. I told them to be here in another few minutes," she told him. Forced to obey, Sai stood and walked toward the entrance without a sound. Ino raised her hand and curled it in the air. Naruto suddenly felt heat at his ankles, and he looked down. White fire began to circle at his feet as it rose to be about the eye level with him. The heat increased and Naruto suddenly felt it hard to breath. He struggled against his binds as fire licked at his ankles, burning him but not leaving a mark.

"let's see how brave you are when I cook you like a pig," Ino hissed. She turned away as the fire grew and burned a brighter white. Sai returned minutes later and frowned deeply at Naruto's condition. He watched the blond squirm as he spoke to Ino.

"They are here," he announced, looking at the floor. Ino smirked and looked back at the blond.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting, shall we?" she said. Naruto watched as Ino raised both of her hands, and a black mist rose in the air. The barn started to shake as pieces of wood were stripped from the walls. They flew into the sky and landed in several parts of the field the barn resided in. Naruto closed his eyes as fire and dust brushed against his face. The barn was torn apart, walls collapsing around them and hay flying everywhere. The walls fell as the roof was blown away. Ino's mist coated the area as Sai continued to watch standing next to her. When it all settled Naruto opened his eyes and took it all in. He looked straight ahead to see Sasuke and his family staring worriedly at him from the other side of the field. Sasuke's face held a look of rage as he took it all in. Naruto stood straighter as he caught Sasuke's eye. He tried to speak, but it felt as if all his oxygen was being sucked away. The family stepped forward as Ino and Sai walked forward also. They all met in the middle as Neji, Gaara and Kiba stood behind Sasuke ahead of them. Nagato and Itachi stood close to one another at the back of the group, watching the scene carefully for both sides. The heat grew to be too much, and Naruto was forced to close his eyes against it. Sasuke took one look at his blond's condition and growled throatily, eyes turning a menacing shade of red and black. Ino smirked as she knew this was a sign that Sasuke was close to ascending.

"All right you bitch, were here, hand over Naruto!" Sasuke hissed. Kiba, Neji and Gaara stood rigid as Ino walked forward toward Sasuke.

"Now now, we have to wait until midnight remember?" she cooed.

"Fuck you, give me one reason not to blast you and take Naruto right now?" Sasuke hissed as she walked closer. Ino smiled but motioned over her shoulder. Sasuke was a bit surprised to see Sai standing close to the fire that surrounded Naruto. Sai remained emotionless as he looked them all over, but it turned grim a moment later. Sai raised a hand as a black substance raised from his palm. It looked like ink through the air as it circled both, him and the blond.

"Try it and I'll have Sai kill Naruto slowly and painfully. Just like your father did to my parents!" she hissed. Sasuke's eyes settled as he looked the blond female over.

"Is this what this is all about? Ino, we were kids then, all of us. What happened was a tragedy but your parents were killing people! Why can't you understand that?" He tried to reason. Ino shook her head as her fists clenched at her sides.

"Your parents and mine were friends. They were family, and he killed them all! Then, he came after me and killed me Sasuke! I don't exist. It's only my hate for your father and your family that keeps me alive! I want you to feel it, I want you to feel the pain I did when your father killed me!" She yelled into his face. Sasuke felt the raw hatred swirl off Ino like a wave. The others behind him grew tense as the feeling swept over them. At the back of the group, Itachi's eyes narrowed as he watched the girl tremble. It seemed to him that rage was all that was keeping Ino in this world after all. The older raven lifted his wrist and examined his wristwatch. Sasuke only had ten minutes until midnight. Setting his sights back on his brother, Sasuke seemed to fidget on the spot. No doubt he was starting to feel the beginning doses of power surging through him. Between the situation with Ino and his bloodline, Itachi would die before he let his brother become a dark crafter and live his life in pain like himself. Nagato looked over Itachi to see the other thinking carefully.

"Itachi?" he asked in worry. The raven felt his lover grab his hand and squeeze it. A flood of warmth coated his insides, and he realized Nagato was trying to calm him.

"I'm fine, just...Watch Sasuke," he asked of him.

At the front of the line, Sasuke was still staring Ino down in a torrent of hate.

"I don't give a shit anymore. I did feel sorry for you, but I take it all back. Your parents made the decision, and frankly, I'm glad they're dead. Your kind doesn't belong in our world," Sasuke hissed back at her. Ino didn't seem intimidated by Sasuke's words in the slightest. Sasuke took a step back when Ino's features began to change. Everyone watched in horror as the sound of cracking bones filled the air. Ino grunted but growled a moment later as her form shifted.

Naruto briefly opened his eyes and watched as Ino transformed. His eyes went wide as her frame grew long and lanky, her clothes molded into her skin as it turned grew and leathery. She spread her arms like wings as her hands formed into razor-sharp claws. Sai beside him took in a breath, and Naruto noticed briefly that the ink in the air around him wavered and swirled. He looked to Sai and saw the other sweating and holding a hand to his chest. His skin was turning an alarming shade of white as his eyes turned black and watery.

"Sai?" Naruto managed to croak out. The other looked at him and to Naruto, it looked like the other was fading before his eyes.

"I don't have...Much longer," he whispered in pain. Ino continued to change as her form grew and her eyes disappeared. Before them all was the monster who had plagued Naruto's nightmares for over a week. The tall creature with its disfigured mouth let out a horrible wail as its eye sockets glowed in a blue light.

"That is her true form," Itachi told them all. Neji, Gaara and Kiba looked to him.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Ino never got the chance to grow up because she died as a child. Her physical appearance altered because she had no idea what she would look like as an adult. She is forced to take the form her hatred turned her into," he explained. Sasuke watched in anger as Ino turned to Sai.

"Kill the rest! Sasuke is mine!" she growled out in a horrible rabble. Sai had no choice but to nod. He stepped forward with the ink surrounding him as he walked to the middle of the field.

"Sai, stop, please!" Naruto shouted after him. The raven gave him a weak smile despite his appearance.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I really did...Want to be your true friend," he said one last time. Naruto watched with watery eyes as he was forced forward. His eyes turned a terrible black as he lifted his arms. His ink swirled above him like a cloud and expanded. It fell like rain on the grass as Sai weaved his arms around one another. The ink rose from the earth and molded, taking shape. Naruto watched in awe as heads and tails formed from the masses and ears sprouted forth. They grew in size and before Naruto knew it he was looking at ferocious animals. Five large black tigers spawned from Sai, each more menacing then the last. Sai pointed to Sasuke's family, and they all growled and hissed like real tigers. They leapt at each group member as Ino swiped Sasuke, catching the boy in the middle and sending him down the field.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. The blond coughed as the heat of the flames increased, causing his lungs to ache. Down the field, Sasuke caught himself and landed on his feet as Ino approached.

"Ragh!" her deformed figure screamed. Sasuke narrowly avoided swipe after swipe of her clawed hands. He could see a strong mist coming from her form as he struggled to avoid her hits. His eyes briefly glanced to the side to see black figures roaming the fields and after his family. The brief glance caused him to fall back as a swipe hit his shoulder. Blood streamed as Sasuke hissed into the injury. He jumped back and narrowed his eyes at Ino.

"Enough!" he roared. Sasuke's eyes turned black as he pushed everything he had into the earth. Rocks emerged from the ground, and he quickly shaved them to become sharp. He sent them toward Ino and smirked as one caught her in her thigh. She screamed in her rough voice, making more black mist emerge from her leg. He sent more toward her as she tried to come near. When He ran out she took her chance and aimed a kick at his chest. Throwing his arm up, he sent a barrier up which caused her to fall back.

"This ends now," he hissed, raising up his arms again.

* * *

Forced to separate from Gaara, Neji took his own tiger on. The animal managed to swipe him with its claw and sent him crashing into in the ground. He speedily got up as his normally pale eyes went black. He forced a wave forward toward the beast which the animal hastily shook off. He backed up and fisted his hand by his side. It wasn't often he was forced to use his full power. The tiger came at him again, and Neji swung his fist forward. The power in his palm connected with the beast, causing it to howl and hit the ground before eventually disappearing. Neji smirked in victory.

"Neji!" Gaara yelled. Neji's head flew to the side, but he was too late. Another tiger spat at him as he closed his jaws around Neji's still extended arm.

"Ahh!" The brunette screamed as he felt blood start to soak his sleeve.

Gaara rushed forward, eyes dark as charcoal. He sent a large red wave ahead and nailed the cat across its back. The tiger let go as Neji landed on the ground and clutched his now bleeding arm. He groaned in pain as he watched the tiger get back up. Before it could get up on its legs, Gaara was on it. Pulling his energy into his right foot, Gaara slammed his boot down onto the beast's neck. Neji heard a loud crunch and winced as the tiger dissolved back into ink and sank into the earth. Neji closed his eyes in pain but opened them as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Gaara looked down at him in worry as he helped the brunette stand. They heard fighting all over the field, and Neji pointed his head toward Kiba.

"Go help him, I'll be fine!" he said. Gaara hesitated but nodded.

"Don't move," he asked of him. Neji smirked at his boyfriend.

"I can't guarantee that right now," he said.

* * *

Kiba growled as his own foe proved too strong. The cat was much larger than any of them as it swiped and hissed at him. He jumped back and sent energy toward the cat's head. The tiger easily avoided them and swirled around, hitting Kiba with its tail. Kiba hit the ground in a dust cloud.

"God dammit! I fucking hate cats!" he yelled into the air. His eyes went black as the marks on his face glowed red.

"I think I should fight fire with fire!" he growled. Kiba slashed his own hand through the air and punched the ground. The cat growled in annoyance as the world under his feet shook and broke apart. Kiba smirked as a head formed from the dirt, followed by another head. He watched his creation rise as a hellhound snarled as it pushed itself up from the earth. It's body grew larger as the tiger hissed in warning. When the hellhound fully formed it shook its two heads and howled at the night sky. Access dirt flew as the hound growled at the tiger and showed its two sets of large teeth made of sharpened boulders. Kiba pointed at the tiger and spoke to the hound.

"Fetch!" he commanded. The hound wasted no time as it pounced on the tiger, one head biting the neck and the other a front paw. The tiger howled in pain as it crashed to the ground, grass flying everywhere. Kiba panted with the amount of effort and power needed to raise his summoning. He fell to one knee as sweat gathered under his bushy hair. He watched his creation kill the tiger, ink flying everywhere like blood. He felt hands on his shoulders, and Kiba looked up to see Gaara.

"Hey cousin, what the hell are these things made of?" Kiba asked as he sucked in breath. Gaara helped him to his feet as another tiger roared on the side of the field.

"Energy, I can't sense anything but energy," Gaara said. Kiba's head whipped around as his hound bounded over to him and licked his hand.

"Good boy, now, why don't we help the others?"

Nagato jumped back as his own eyes glowed black and white. He threw a punch, but it missed as the tiger he fought yowled and hissed. He clenched his teeth and whipped his head to the side to see what Itachi was doing. He called the other's name as the tiger continued to pound against the force field the other had thrown up. Itachi winced each time the cat swiped it and hit it powerfully with teeth and claws. The raven panted and turned pale as it drained him to keep up the barrier.

"Itachi!" he called again. He watched in horror as one powerful swipe caused the barrier to crack. Itachi hit the ground on his knees as he threw up from the effort of keeping up his energy. The cat got him in the side, causing him to roll as a trail of dust followed him down the field. Itachi picked his head up, spitting blood as he bit his lip. He sat up on his forearms and watched the large animal make its way toward him.

Nagato felt his rage boil as he yelled into the air. His body convulsed as his senses sharpened. He felt his blood pumping behind his eyes as he shot a large purple wave at the animal he fought. It hit the tiger across the face as it finally exploded with a cry into a puddle of black ink. With the threat gone, Nagato pumped power into his legs and teleported to the other side of the field. Itachi panted as he continued to spit blood, watching the tiger approach.

"Itachi!" a voice yelled. The raven grunted as he was grabbed and pulled against a solid chest. He opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them. Nagato held him tightly as he threw up a barrier to the animal. The tiger swiped angrily at being denied his prey. The barrier held as Itachi watched Nagato's eyes swirl between colors. He felt shaky and sick as he was held against Nagato's body. His vision faded in and out as his hands shook and ached. His whole body felt like it was on fire from being denied human souls for so long.

"Nagato," he called as blood seeped between his lips.

Both men heard a loud roar. They turned to look out the shield to see Kiba running toward him. A large two-headed hound came bounding behind its master as Gaara ran behind both. The hound bounded over its master and locked its jaws into the tiger's side. The large cat howled with pain as it landed with the hound on top of it. Nagato dropped the barrier and stood up off the ground. They watched the hound kill the tiger, causing more ink to explode and cover the hound. The dog shook off the access ink and panted, tongues lolling. It walked up to Kiba and the other patted the large dog on both its heads.

"Good boy," he said. He waved his hand and the hound sunk into the earth with a final howl. Nagato stood with a weak Itachi barely able to hang on to him.

"Itachi?" Neji said, walking over holding his bleeding arm. Gaara went to the brunette's side and examined his arm. He ran his fingers over the area, attempting to pour what energy he had into the minuscule wound. Neji stopped him with a short glare but allowed Gaara to pull him closer.

"I'll be fine. We have to help Sasuke and Naruto," Itachi weakly said. Nagato worriedly looked his boyfriend over but nodded at his words.

"Gaara, Kiba, see if you can help out Sasuke. Neji and I will help Naruto," Nagato said. He gently set Itachi onto the ground as the raven wiped the last of the blood from his lips.

"Itachi, try to stay awake," he whispered. Itachi shook his head and looked to where Sasuke and Ino were fighting.

"Nagato, it's going to happen, I can feel it. Sasuke is going to ascend soon," he whispered to the other.

"Leave that to us," Nagato urged. Itachi still didn't look convinced as Nagato slowly stood up from his crouching position.

"Let's move!" He urged.

* * *

Naruto watched behind the fire as Sai's body flinched every time another large tiger was killed. The ink from the animals fell to the earth and soaked back up through his legs to his body. Bruises appeared on Sai's skin in several places. His neck developed bite marks, and cuts opened on his hands and face. Sai staggered on the spot and to Naruto, it looked as if he would fall over any minute.

"Sai..." Naruto whispered. The raven didn't look at him as he watched Kiba and Gaara approach him. Both the boys looked menacing as they approached them both. Naruto had to struggle to keep his eyes open as Kiba pointed at Sai.

"Guess I was right to suspect you had something to do with this," he hissed. Gaara crouched and forced power into his palms.

"We took care of your creations, that means your next," Gaara growled. Sai's face didn't change, but it was noticeable that the two cousins were looking at his injuries. Sai stood there impassively as his gaze wandered over to where Ino was fighting Sasuke. The blond's yells and shouts of either frustration or pain could be heard across the field. Nagato and Neji ran up behind Sasuke, their combined power throwing the girl to the dirt in a pain filled heap.

Sai grunted as a fresh cut marred his cheek, blood sliding down his pale face and gathering in the neck line of his shirt. He shook his head as he raised his hands at the two cousins. Black ink shot from his hands and gathered in clouds above his head. The ink quickly took shape as a long snake like figure merged. Kiba and Gaara stood their ground as a large Chinese dragon roared and crawled on the ground before them. The eyes glowed blue as it roared, causing the hair on the back of Naruto's neck to rise.

Ino growled as Sasuke, Neji and Nagato stared her down. She stood on shaky legs as her form shifted, and she was forced to go back to her human one. She panted as blood coated her hair and clothes from Sasuke's vicious attacks. The ravens gaze went from her to the now large dragon on the other side of the field.

"Knock it off Ino, you've lost. You're out numbered!" Sasuke yelled. She shook her head as she smiled evilly.

"Oh no Sasuke-kun, I'm only getting started!" she yelled. She looked over to Sai, who had the same injuries she did. He looked at her just as his dragon roared again and snapped at Kiba, who got too close.

"Sai! Kill Naruto!" she commanded.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. He watched in horror as the large dragon forced Gaara and Kiba away from Sai. The raven looked at Ino in anguish but knew he had no choice but to obey.

"But..." he tried. The look Ino gave him sent a shock of pain down his spine. He hissed at the pain as he slowly turned toward the blond still tied to the poll. Sasuke pushed the power into his legs, but he felt something else stir in his body. He gasped in pain as the air around him seemed to become thicker and harder for him to breathe.

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's power increase. Looking at his watch he gasped as the little needle was set to his midnight any second.

"SASUKE!" he shouted, running toward his little brother. Nagato and Neji were pushed back as the power around Sasuke grew. They covered their faces from the heat and even Sai's dragon could feel the pulse of power as it swung its mighty head from side to side. Sasuke screamed as every bone in his body seemed to burst with pain and energy. Naruto briefly opened his eyes against his own heat as he watched Sasuke fall to the ground on his knees.

"Sa...Sa...Suke," he weakly whispered. Not being able to hold himself up anymore Naruto's legs gave out, and he slid down the pole to the ground. His body landed on the white fire as it grew around him, absorbing him completely.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto fall into the pit of fire. He yelled in agony as energy seemed to pulse in every cell in his body.

"NARUTO!" he yelled into the night sky.

Ino watched in fascination as Sasuke's skin took on a whole different color. His eyes opened wide to the sky as they turned gray as his pupils turned crimson red. She smiled wickedly as she let her mist surround her and curl to her being.

"You're mine!" she smiled. Without waiting Ino rushed forward past Nagato and Neji as she went for Sasuke. Neji missed her as she passed and his skin tingled from standing so close to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" the brunette shouted in warning.

The raven barely noticed Ino through all the pain. He flung his hands forward and without meaning to, let out a large wave of power. Everyone was sent to the ground as the beam of energy passed them. The beam went forward toward Ino and struck her in the chest. She screamed in pain as it went through her, splitting her wide open. She fell to the ground as the beam went past her and hit the large dragon across the field. The creature went down in an explosion of black ink raining upon them all. Sasuke grabbed the sides of his head as more beams came from his body. Nagato jumped back as Gaara grabbed Neji and huddled them both on to the ground. Kiba fell and covered his head as Sai covered his face with his forearms.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted.

"Itachi! No!" Nagato yelled over the roar of power. Sasuke growled like an animal as Itachi came up to him and hugged him from the back. He tried to make the boy calm down but only succeeded in supplying Sasuke's anger. He grabbed his brother tight and tried to think fast as the younger boy transformed.

_He'll transform into a dark crafter if I don't do something!_

Itachi bit his lip as he closed his eyes and buried his face into Sasuke's hair.

_Forgive me Sasuke...Nagato...I love you both..._

Itachi poured what was left of his soul into his little brother. He released every inch of energy in his being and flooded the body beneath him in light. The waves around them all calmed down as Itachi's eyes turned from black...To white. Sasuke calmed as he felt a warmth flood his backside and coat his nerves and bones, making all the pain go away. The boy calmed as his skin color slowly turned back to normal from its grey tint. Sasuke panted as sweat coated his brow. He looked up and saw that there were several craters in the ground from where his energy had collided with the earth. He looked to his family as saw them all taking shelter in various places on the ground. He looked across the field to where Naruto now lay on the ground unconscious, the fire having finally gone out with the strike to Ino's chest.

The blond girl lay on her back, her black mist radiating from the huge hole in her chest.

The raven went to move but felt someone grabbing him from behind. He looked back to see Itachi standing there, his face buried in Sasuke's hair.

"Itachi, I'm alright now. You can let go," Sasuke whispered urgently to his brother. His older brother didn't move though, but the grip on his waist did.

"Itachi?" he asked his brother, sounding worried.

"ITACHI!" Nagato yelled desperately.

Itachi suddenly became limp as his arms dropped to his sides. Nagato pushed energy into his legs, arms outstretched to catch the drained raven. Sasuke could only watch in fear and confusion as Itachi dropped to the ground, his body colliding with Nagato's. His once black natural eyes were a pale grey, his skin taking a paper like appearance. His brother breathed softly, his chest barely moving.

"Itachi, Itachi, please stay with me! Stay awake! Why did you do that?" Nagato cried out, shaking the other. Sasuke felt his body go numb to the blank look in his brother's eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Neji stood there, looking urgent.

"Ino is getting up! Go to Naruto, we'll take care of her!" he said. Sasuke nodded numbly, his eyes still on his brother.

"O-Okay," he said, only half conscious of what was going on around him. He rushed forward toward Sai, who was sitting on the ground, holding his chest. His breathing grew labored as Ino struggled to rise in the middle of the field.

"You all will pay for that! I'll suck you all dry! I'll kill you and all your loved ones! I will get my revenge!" She screamed randomly. She blinked as Neji, Gaara and Kiba surrounded her. She clenched her teeth in fright as they all raised their hands at her, their eyes turning black in unison.

"Stay in hell where you belong, bitch!" Gaara growled to her.

"And do stop bothering us will you?" Neji asked in a menacing way.

"What they said," Kiba shrugged.

Together they combined their powers. Each cousin summoned a blue flame as they pointed their palms at Ino. The girl spun in place, looking at them all in fright. Her blond hair fell from its pony tail and scattered wildly behind her. Unable to keep her form she randomly shifted from her creature form to her human one, sometimes in between as the mist continued to leak from her chest. Her blue eyes were wild as she looked over all around and at the growing flames in their hands aimed at her.

"No . . . No . . . NO! I can't die! NO!" She screamed hysterically.

Without giving her time they all shot forward toward the girl. Ino screamed in agony as her leaking mist was drowned out by the hot blue flames. Her body melted as the hole in her chest grew, bits of skin peeling like paper and disappearing into the air. She threw her head back and screamed as parts of her turned into mist and blew away with the wind.

She raised her hand toward the sky and stared at it as she screamed for a final time.

Her voice echoed into nothingness at last. Her remnants scattering in the wind.

"Rest in peace, Ino," Neji couldn't help but whisper, feeling sorry for the girl.

* * *

Sai watched as Ino burned like the witch she was. His body suddenly felt light as he watched Sasuke jog toward him. He made no move to stand and showed no emotion as Sasuke approached him.

"Sai?" he asked, not looking at him in hate or scorn. Sai gave a light smile and pointed to Naruto.

"He is...All right...Just...Overwhelmed," he whispered with all the strength he had left. Sasuke nodded and quickly undid the ropes holding the blonde's wrists. There were some raw spots on the blonds' skin from the flames but no serious burns. He sighed in relief and held the blond close to his body.

"Naruto," he urged the golden haired to wake. The fair-haired made a noise before slowly blinking open his eyes. He looked at Sasuke in surprise, and then his eyes misted up in relief.

"Sasuke, you're alright!" he smiled. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him in relief. The raven hugged back just as he heard someone collapse onto the ground. They both looked over in surprise as Sai lay on the ground completely, barely breathing. Naruto urged Sasuke up as they approached the other.

"Sai?" Naruto asked in worry. The pale raven smiled lightly as the blood on his face turned into ink.

"You all destroyed Ino...Good job," he praised wearily. Sasuke knelt by Sai's side as the boy clung to life.

"You're a part of Ino...You'll fade away too," he said softly if not sadly. Sai nodded, and Naruto shook his head as fresh tears coated his face.

"You can't die! You never wanted to do any of this!" he said desperately. Sai smiled at the blond as he shed tears for him.

"It's alright...I can finally...Ask you out on that date," he smiled despite his pain. Naruto cried harder as Sasuke set his hand on Sai's shoulder.

"What will happen to you?" he asked. As much as Sai was a part of Ino, he was the part Ino cast away to make her hate stronger. Sasuke could hear yelling across the field as he looked over at his family. Nagato was shaking Itachi as the others gathered around them both. From the waves Sasuke felt, Nagato was trying to pour what energy he had left into the older raven. Sai felt it too just as his skin began to mist and vanish from parts of his body.

"Sasuke...Please...Take me to...Your brother..." he whispered. Sasuke looked at him before biting his lip. Carefully, he bent down and eased the near dead Sai into his arms bridal style. Naruto watched the pale boy worriedly as Sasuke gently carried the dying soul toward his brother. The family watched as Sasuke approached his brother, carrying Sai up to his brother's side. He lay the other down next to the pale and dying Itachi. Sai reached over and touched Itachi's chest, barely feeling a pulse.

"It won't be much, but...It's all I can give before I go," he said, his eyes starting to close on their own. The family watched in awe and sadness as Sai's body dissolved before their eyes. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder and cried as Sai melted and turned into ink. The black substance traveled over Itachi's skin, sinking into the flesh and bringing back color and light. Nagato watched anxiously as Itachi's breathing increased and color returned to his stare. They all watched in amazement as he sat up with the aid of Nagato. Sasuke smiled at his brother as Naruto continued to cry.

"Itachi, you almost killed yourself," he whispered to his brother. Itachi was embraced by Nagato as he weakly smiled at them all.

"I couldn't let you become like me Sasuke," he said quietly. They all looked at the ground where Sai had melted into the earth. All he left behind was his dark shirt. Naruto bent down and picked up the article, watching the remaining murky ink drip off but vanish before it managed to hit the ground.

"It seems Ino killed more than just herself," Neji said softly beside Gaara. Neji held his injured arm sadly as Gaara held him around his waist.

"Let's…Go home," Kiba said.

* * *

It was a week later that Sasuke and Itachi began to feel the full effects of what that amount of power had done to them. Sasuke had a hard time controlling himself now that his ascension had happened. He often by accident made objects fly or spontaneously made things happen. The toaster caught fire once, and every book on the library shelves had flown to the floor or out of the windows. The family stayed with him until he could get it all under control.

Nagato moved in, wanting to be closer to the now semi functioning Itachi. The day Itachi had poured half his soul into Sasuke was the day he lost all his powers.

All of them were very surprised but very relieved. It seemed that Itachi's powers had been literally draining him weak over all these years. It was good to see the older raven being able to function without losing his breath or grimacing as he walked. Gaara and Neji had become closer since they allowed one another in. That is to say...They often disappeared for long hours and coming back smirking like bandits.

Kiba finally got his vacation with Hinata...And got her pregnant.

Both were happy though since the round of love making, that night came after Kiba asked Hinata to marry him.

She said yes, by the way.

Sasuke and Naruto spent that entire week with each other. Sasuke was still trying to get his powers in conjuction but often lost control whenever he, and Naruto tried to have sex. At first to Sasuke it has been embarrassing, but then it got annoying. Naruto suggested they wait until Sasuke felt comfortable.

It was back to another Monday when Sasuke was driving them both to school. They entered the building holding hands as a furious looking Sakura stormed up to them.

"Where are they!" she hissed at them. The couple rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, not amused. He casually slung an arm around Naruto, but it only served to make Sakura angrier.

"Ino and Sai! They keep ignoring my calls, and I can't find them anywhere!" she hissed. Naruto frowned in sadness, but Sakura didn't notice. They had taken Sai's shirt, the only thing left of him and buried it in the Uchiha family section of the cemetery. He might have spawned from Ino, but he had been a member of the family none the less with a mind of his own. His passing hit Naruto the hardest.

"They left town, for good," Sasuke answered her. The pink haired girl's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" she screamed. Naruto was beginning to get aggravated.

"Don't lie to me! Let me guess; they teamed up with you ass holes and now they think I'm a bitch! Well good, I never needed that slut Ino anyway and that Sai was nothing but a faggot chasing son of a-!"

_WHACK!_

Sasuke was a bit surprised as Naruto reached out and punched Sakura. The girl fell on her butt looking up at them in complete shock, cheek swelling.

"Just face it Sakura, your friends couldn't stand you anymore. Keep it up and no one will want to be your friend. And if you ever bad-mouth Sai again, I'll fucking kill you," Naruto hissed looking down at her. Sakura only remained on the floor in shock. The couple stepped over and made their way to their classroom. Naruto held back tears as they both sat in their seats.

The whole day Naruto seemed to mope and Sasuke did very well at holding in his powers. When they got home to Sasuke's, all Naruto wanted to do was sleep. Sasuke tucked him into his bed and let him rest while he went downstairs to Nagato, who sat by Itachi in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Aniki?" Sasuke asked his brother. Itachi smiled from the kitchen island, no longer looking pale anymore. Nagato set a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down close beside him.

"Much better actually, though I'm afraid I'm not used to doing things without my powers...Like lighting the fire place," he shrugged. Nagato next to him chuckled and smiled at him.

"Or cleaning the bathroom, making the bed, balancing the check book, winding the clocks in the hallways," he rambled on. Itachi frowned and elbowed him in the side.

"Like I said, I'm getting used to it. Besides, now you can take over the responsibilities at present," he smiled evilly.

"How have you been Sasuke? Powers developing okay? You know; Neji turns twenty one next month," Nagato mentioned.

"Neji has Gaara; I think he'll be okay. As for me, I'm in control, minor things now, but I'm in control," he said. Sasuke looked at the stair case just as Itachi set down his mug of coffee.

"How is Naruto? He looked tired when he came back," Itachi mentioned. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sakura pissed us off today, and...I think he just feels sad about the whole thing with Sai. I think he feels better since he got a proper burial, but...He just thinks it's...Unfair. It is, but I don't know what to do to make him feel better," Sasuke said, looking away.

"Hmm..." Nagato said, tapping the table.

"Let him think Sasuke; he just needs some time. He's been through a lot, much of it a normal person would never have to face in a lifetime. Be there for him when he needs you," Itachi advised. Sasuke nodded and smoothed back his hair.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to check on him," Sasuke said, heading toward the stairs. Just as he was halfway up Itachi called to him.

"Oh and Sasuke...Wear protection, I'm not ready to be an uncle just yet," Itachi smiled behind him. Sasuke smirked and turned toward his brother.

"That goes for you and Nagato also, big brother," he smirked. He laughed lightly as Nagato's ears turned pink and Itachi coughed on his drink. Sasuke made his way to his room and peaked his head in. Naruto wasn't sleeping, but he was curled on his side staring at the blankets. One blanket was up, and over his shoulder as his hands curled under his chin. Sasuke walked in and carefully pulled the covers back and slipped under. He curled into Naruto as the blond reached out and lightly stroked the side of Sasuke's face.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, smoothing back the blond's hair. Naruto leaned forward, and Sasuke didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his blond as the other snuggled into his neckline.

"No, but I will be. Sakura just made me mad. I hope in the end, she gets everything she deserves," he whispered into Sasuke's skin. The raven lightly stroked his boyfriend's hair as they laid together in the silence. Naruto blinked a moment later as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Hey, it's been five minutes and nothing has flown off your shelves," he mentioned. Sasuke huffed and wrapped his arms tighter around his blond in a hug.

"I've gotten good at control. When I'm fully able to, I'll teleport us on a vacation somewhere," he smirked. Naruto giggled as Sasuke gently tickled his sides.

"Like Hawaii?" he asked. Sasuke smiled and leaned down to gently kiss his blond.

"Whatever ever you want Naruto...Technically; I'm the most powerful caster in the world right now," he bragged. Naruto kissed back but rolled his eyes.

"Until one of your cousins turns twenty one that is," the flaxen mentioned. Sasuke turned him over and leaned over his blond.

"Don't spoil it," he mumbled teasingly. Naruto laughed fully as Sasuke slowly kissed the skin of his tan neck. The laughter turned into a moan a moment later as Sasuke softly ran his tongue over the blond's collar bone.

"Sasuke," he said breathlessly. The raven pulled back and stared into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke saw the desire steadily swirl within those blue depths. Naruto unwound his arms from Sasuke's neck and went to the buttons on his own shirt, leisurely undoing each one.

"Are you...Going to be okay if...We do this?" Naruto asked him slowly if not teasingly. Sasuke watched him unbutton the shirt, his eyes measuring every bit of skin released. Already Sasuke could feel the hints of lust hit his stomach and crawl up his spine.

"More than you think," Sasuke said, voice thick. Naruto finished his shirt and let it fall down his shoulders. Sasuke helped him and kissed the skin that was revealed as soon as the cloth left it. Naruto groaned as a tongue came out and traced his neck down to his chest.

"How do you want to do this?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto thought for a moment and smiled.

"You'll see," Naruto whispered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but for the moment, shrugged it off. They continued their foreplay as clothing was shed and Sasuke remembered to lock his door and sound proof the walls. They kissed heavily as Sasuke eagerly rubbed himself against Naruto's hip. The blond gasped and ran his fingers down Sasuke's backside.

"I want to...Do it from behind," Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke felt his breathe catch as he eagerly grabbed Naruto's ass, crushing their hips together.

"Jesus, you just had to say that?" he gasped. He kissed his blond as he roamed his hands up over the golden haired's shoulders and to his hips. He nudged his own hips forward and dug his arousal into the back of Naruto's thigh with a groan. Naruto smiled and gave a breathless laugh as he took his position on all fours. Sasuke groaned at the sight as Naruto looked over at him from his shoulder on the bed spread.

"Sasuke, you're drooling," he commented in a silk laden voice. Sasuke licked his lips as he reached down and ran his hand between Naruto's legs. The fair-haired trembled as his stomach jumped at the touch. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the middle of Naruto's back as he gently stroked the blond's arousal.

"Do you need me to stretch you?" he asked softly. Naruto shook his head as he bent his hips to Sasuke's ministrations.

"What do you think I've been doing those thirty minutes you were downstairs?" the blond sighed. Sasuke felt his cock twitch at the words.

"You were naughty in my bed without me?" he accused in a husky manner. Naruto chuckled and lowered his top half down while his hips went up.

"And don't forget the magic," he smirked. Sasuke grabbed his hips with a teasing smile.

"Don't trust in my normal skills?" he asked. Sasuke lined himself up with Naruto's entrance. The blond below him squirmed and gave a breathless moan at the feeling of the head of Sasuke's cock teasing his entrance.

"I think standard wise...This is all ordinary for you," he said. Sasuke smirked one last time as he let his eyes turn black. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden change of the temperature in the room. Without warning a huge bolt of pleasure shot down Naruto's spine, making him cry out loudly. Sasuke moaned in satisfaction as he thrust forward with one motion, spearing his blond to the hilt.

"Oh god!" Naruto cried out, back arching. Sasuke didn't hesitate for even a moment. His hips snapped forward at the feeling as he continued to make pleasure combined with his love making send the blond into a mindless moaning fiesta. Naruto braced himself on his arms as his stomach tightened with every single thrust sent toward his prostate. Sasuke was relentless as he leaned on his knees and threw his whole lower half into the blond. Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his teeth the more Naruto squirmed under him and gave breathless noises of pleasure.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!" he cried out, throwing his head back. The raven opened his eyes just as Naruto laced fingers with his own hand on the blond's hip. Sasuke squeezed those fingers back and leaned down to kiss Naruto's spine.

"Naruto...I love you," he gasped. Naruto cried out at the words as he soaked the bed spread with his cum. Sasuke watched and clenched his teeth as he shot forward for a final time. He emptied himself into the trembling body beneath, slowly setting Naruto down from the bruising grip he had on his hips. Naruto panted as his face lay on the blanket. Sasuke rolled him over and gently kissed the tired blond's lips. Naruto returned it as his eyes drifted closed. They shot open a moment later, and he gaped as he looked up.

"Umm...Sasuke? You might . . . Want to examine your ceiling," he said still slightly out of breath. Curious Sasuke blinked as his eyes went back to their usual color. He looked over his shoulder, and his eyebrow twitched. A fresh hole in the roof simmered as bits of smoke singed the wood leading to the open sky. Sasuke coughed and looked down to the blushing Naruto under him and for some reason . . . The blond was aroused again.

"Did you just...Cast a fireball?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke shrugged and looked Naruto in the eye.

"You're welcome," he smoothly said. Naruto laughed heavily as Sasuke leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.

"And there is plenty more where that came from love, guarantee it," Sasuke promised.

The lovers kissed as the hole in the roof continued to singe under the blue sky. That was the beginning of their life time together...Forever.

**THE END **

_"SASUKE! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE ROOF!" _Itachi screamed.

Nagato only laughed.

* * *

**Wow, seems like its gone on forever. I was hoping to give it a more magical ending but nothing but this came to mind. I thank all the readers and the people who said they liked it. I have many more ideas on the way so everyone better be ready. My college semester ended so I have plenty of time!**

See you next time! -deathskeith


	16. Author's note

**Announcement**

**Hey, just to let everyone know. I went through most of my fics and did some heavy editing. Wiccan has been officially edited and it's looking great. I hope everyone enjoys the read that is now nicely redone. Have a good day!**

**-deathskeith**


End file.
